


Lucky Charms

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Shag O Rama, The Linguini Incident
Genre: Candid Moments, F/M, Fluff, Gradual Relationship, Guns, Implied Slash, Language, Oral Sex, Risky Situations, Smut, Tacky Humor, Threats, mild violence, sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 35,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brenda just wants to get through her days as quickly as possible, she's so busy that she often forgets to eat. Enter into her life: Monte. A charming, if somewhat tacky individual who she knows only through conversations at the bar he often works in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PsyenceFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsyenceFiction/gifts).



 

The cold grey of an early November morning saw the birds still fluffing up, safe and warm in their resting places with their heads tucked underneath their wings. It seemed as though even the sun was having a hard time getting out of bed today, as the ground was frozen over and the air had a chilly bite to it. Under the blankets, cozy and comfortable, Brenda startled when her alarm went off and woke her from a lovely dream that she now couldn't quite recall.  
  
  
Slamming her hand onto the little clock radio, she groaned in protest and forced her eyes to open as she threw off the blankets and climbed out of bed. Shivering, she hurried off to the bathroom to take a nice, hot shower before getting ready for work, then she grabbed up her keys and drove to the nearest cafe for her usual morning coffee. Brenda then headed back to her car, but she paused when she heard a noise coming from the nearby alley.  
  
  
"Hello?" she called, venturing warily around the corner to see what was going on, "is.. is someone there?"  
  
  
"Brenda?" came a familiar voice, "is that you?" Brenda furrowed her brow, walking a little further in.  
  
  
"Monte?" she recognized the voice now, "where are you?"  
  
  
"Ugh, behind here.. " Monte replied and Brenda followed the sound of his voice over to some trash cans. She looked at him amusedly, waving her hands in front of her face.  
  
  
"Oh, phew!" she commented, "oh my God! You reek!"  
  
  
"Hello Brenda, nice to see you, too," Monte snarked.  
  
  
"Sorry," Brenda looked him over, "did you lose another bet?"  
  
  
"Yeah," Monte admitted, embarrassed, "could you just help me? I'm fucking freezing!"  Brenda noticed his hands were cuffed behind his back, wrapped around a drainpipe to prevent escape.  
  
  
"Where's the key?" Brenda asked him.  
  
  
"It's uhm.. " Monte hesitated, looking unsure, "it.. it's uhm.. "  Brenda sighed heavily.  
  
  
"Come on, Monte, or I'm gonna be late for work!" she urged him.  
  
  
"Alright, alright," Monte grumbled, "it's down the front of my pants.. "  
  
  
"You what?" Brenda looked surprised, "you're kidding me?"  
  
  
"Brenda this is humiliating enough," Monte looked at her imploringly, "would you just get it and let me go? Please?"  Brenda pursed her lips, looking back towards her car and then at Monte again.  
  
  
"I should just leave you here, you know that, don't you?" Brenda approached him and he stood up, "teach you a lesson.. "  
  
  
"Oh, I've learned my lesson now I swear," Monte promised her, "please hurry before they come back!"  Brenda set her coffee down onto the lid of a trash can and unzipped Monte's pants, looking anywhere except at him.  
  
  
"I forbid you to enjoy this, Monte!" she warned him.  
  
  
Monte chewed his bottom lip, trying hard to ignore the groping fingers down inside of his briefs. Brenda's face was growing hot as he became unintentionally hard, but she didn't correct him for it because it really was just an automatic response to outside stimuli.  
  
  
"Monte, please.. " Brenda spoke softly, upon hearing his almost inaudible, breathy moans.  
  
  
"I can't help it, Brenda," Monte replied quietly. She touched something small and metallic, relieved to have found the key at last.  
  
  
"I've got it!" Brenda exclaimed, taking the key and unlocking the cuffs.  
  
  
"Ohh, yes!" Monte sighed, "that's so much better.. Thank you, Brenda!"  She noticed his teeth were chattering and picked up her coffee, looking at him curiously.  
  
  
"Have you been out here all night?" she wondered.  
  
  
"Just about," Monte nodded, his eyes drifting to the hot beverage in her hand.  
  
  
"Are you alright to get home?" Brenda asked him.  
  
  
"I'm afraid I might not make it," Monte answered her. He took a step forwards and she grabbed him, his knees buckling in exhaustion.  
  
  
"Lean on me then," Brenda offered, "let's get you to my car and I'll drive you home before I head off to work."  
  
  
"Thank you Brenda," Monte put his arm around her and she grimaced.  
  
  
"Just make sure you wash those clothes when you get the chance," she told him firmly, "they smell like garbage!"  
  
  
"Oh.. Okay then.. " Monte replied half heartedly. She opened the car door and he got inside, then she started driving and wound the windows down to air out the car.  
  
  
"So what did you fail to do this time?" she asked him, looking into the rear view mirror, "Monte?"  
  
  
But he had curled up on the back seat and was now fast asleep. She wondered what to do, she couldn't just leave him there while she was at work and he looked so tired and adorable right now, she didn't want to wake him up.


	2. Christine

Brenda glanced at her watch, she still had enough time to drive him home but she didn't know where he lived. She chewed on her pinky finger, dare she take him to her place? She'd never had any reason not to trust Monte, but she didn't really know him all that well, either. She started up the car and headed for home, feeling anxious because this was so out of the ordinary for her. Brenda was strictly a routine person, everything she did was done at a certain time or she'd start getting tense. She pulled up in her driveway and got out of the car, went around to the passenger side door and opened it.  
  
  
"Monte.. " she urged him to get out of the car, "come on.. "  Monte's eyes protested as he forced them open, Brenda led him inside and into the spare bedroom.  
  
  
"You can stay here for.. " Brenda started, but Monte lay on the bed and was asleep before she finished talking.

 

  
  
  
She looked at him for a moment, then she left him there and hurried back to work. She was unfocused all day, her only comfort was that he was sleeping when she had left. With a bit of luck, perhaps he would still be asleep when she returned.   
  
  
*   
  
  
Monte woke up just after lunchtime, he sat on the bed for a while and tried to figure out where he was. He remembered Brenda helping him escape from his situation, but the rest was rather sketchy. With her instructions still in his mind to wash up, Monte explored the house until he found the washing machine and shoved his clothes into it. While they were getting clean, he located the bathroom and took a long, hot shower. He had to work tonight, it'd do him no good to smell of garbage. He emerged from the shower and dried himself off, wrapped a towel around his waist and took his clothes outside to hang on the line and hoped they would dry quickly.  
  
  
"Excuse me?" a voice called from the fence. Monte glanced over at a blushing woman, who hadn't been expecting anyone to be next door at this time of the day.  
  
  
"Hello," Monte greeted her.  
  
  
"Who are you?" the woman asked him.  
  
  
"Who is asking?" Monte approached her curiously.  
  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," she laughed nervously, "I'm Christine, I live next door to Brenda.. She never mentioned there'd be someone staying with her.. "   
  
  
"I'm Monte," he introduced himself, "and I'm not staying, I had a bit of a situation and Brenda was kind enough to help me out of it."  
  
  
"Oh that's nice," Christine replied, shyly looking him over and reminding Monte suddenly that he was wearing almost nothing.  
  
  
"Well, I'd best get back inside," Monte said brightly, "before I lose my towel!"  
  
  
He waved at her and turned back to go indoors, she watched him until she could no longer see him, but planned to visit him very soon. Christine was single and living on her own, her last boyfriend had dumped her for another guy, so she was feeling just that little bit extra needy and unwanted right now. Monte was cute, seemed pleasant enough and she liked what she'd seen so far of his body. Hoping that he was not gay, Christine went to make herself look pretty and get ready to go and see him before Brenda got home. When she knocked on the door, Monte answered it but he looked at her oddly.  
  
  
"Hello?" Monte greeted her, "can I help you?"  
  
  
"Hi Monte!" Christine smiled at him cheerfully, "it's me, Christine.. from next door?"   
  
  
"Huh, you look different, Christine.. " Monte remarked.  
  
  
"Oh, I've just changed my clothes and put my face on," Christine explained, taking a step backwards at the expression of horror that suddenly crossed his features.  
  
  
"You can take your face off?" Monte asked her in shock, "well whose face were you wearing earlier?? And where is it now?"  Christine hesitated, was he serious?   
  
  
"Monte, when a woman says she's put her face on," Christine explained to him, "it simply means she's wearing her make up.. "   
  
  
"Oh!" Monte sighed and put his hand over his chest, "oh, thank God! For a minute there, I thought you might collect them or something."  Christine grimaced amusedly.  
  
  
"Can I come in?" Christine asked him.  
  
  
"I'm not sure," Monte replied, "it's not my house and Brenda's not home yet."   
  
  
"Brenda won't mind," Christine reassured him, "we're really good friends."   
  
  
She made her way past him, making sure to brush up against his half naked body and wandered into the livingroom. Monte closed the door and followed her, awkwardly standing by the sofa and unsure what to do now.  
  
  
"So, what do you do for a living?" Christine sat down and looked up at him with a warm smile.  
  
  
"I'm a bartender," Monte replied, "and yourself?"  
  
  
"I'm a fashion consultant," Christine responded brightly.  
  
  
"If I'd have known that earlier," Monte said anxiously, "I'd have found a nicer towel." Christine laughed and sat back to admire his toned chest.  
  
  
"Well to be honest, Monte," she said with a suggestive wink, "I think you look yummy.. "  Monte tensed up.  
  
  
"It's worse than I thought," he said nervously, "you're not a face collector, you're a cannibal!"   
  
  
Christine's eyebrows shot up quickly as she giggled at him, he looked so serious and yet surely he was just kidding around? Suddenly, the front door opened and Brenda walked into the livingroom, but she didn't expect to find this scene when she'd arrived home early.  
  
  
"Christine?" Brenda frowned, "what're you doing here?" She glanced at Monte, who looked slightly bashful.  
  
  
"Where are your clothes?!" Brenda demanded.  
  
  
"I can explain," Monte assured her. Brenda folded her arms and waited, while Christine stood up and inched towards the door.  
  
  
"I washed my clothes, like you said I should," Monte told her, "they're on the line, I swear."   
  
  
Brenda relaxed slightly, it sounded innocent enough but where exactly did Christine come into this? She looked around, but her next door neighbor had gone. Turning back to Monte, Brenda looked him over briefly.  
  
  
"You'd best keep away from her," Brenda warned him, "she's a man predator." Monte's eyes widened as he took the term quite literally, but he said nothing and simply nodded in response.


	3. Fugitive

"Let's go and see if your clothes are dry," Brenda told Monte, "then I'll drive you home, alright?"   
  
  
"Alright," Monte nodded, "thanks for all your help, Brenda."  
  
  
"That's okay," Brenda smiled at him, "I'm just glad I could trust you."  
  
  
"Of course you can trust me," Monte furrowed his brow, "I wouldn't do anything like that."   
  
  
"Like what?" asked Brenda.  
  
  
"Like whatever you were thinking I'd do," Monte replied, waiting by the door as Brenda checked his clothes.  
  
  
"I think they're okay to put on now," Brenda told him, bringing them inside. Monte was a nice guy, but having him around was upsetting her routine. Monte took the clothes from her and she ushered him into the bathroom to change.  
  
  
"I really do appreciate what you've done for me," Monte said through the door, "I sure got lucky today, if you hadn't come along.. who knows where I might have ended up?"   
  
  
"Yeah well, maybe you should lay off the bets for a while," Brenda scolded him quietly, "one day you're gonna piss off the wrong guy.. "  Monte walked out of the bathroom and smiled at her, his eyes bright and excited.  
  
  
"Oh, don't worry about me," Monte waved it away, "I'll only do it from now on if I know it's a sure thing."   
  
  
Brenda sighed and shook her head, grabbing up her keys and leading him out to her car. As she drove along, Monte directed her to his home but he grew tense and suddenly told her to keep going.  
  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Brenda, "I thought you said we were in the right street?"   
  
  
"Well there's good news and there's bad news," Monte replied.  
  
  
"What's the bad news?" Brenda frowned.  
  
  
"Those guys who tied me up last night are waiting outside my house," Monte said to her with a sigh, leaning back as they drove past.  
  
  
"Oh great," Brenda rolled her eyes, "so now what are you going to do?"  Monte looked at her.  
  
  
"Oohh no.. " Brenda stiffened up, "you are not staying with me, I'm way too busy, Monte!"   
  
  
"Aw, come on, Brenda!" Monte pleaded with her, "you won't even notice I'm there."  
  
  
"I will notice, I have noticed and I said no, Monte!" Brenda said to him firmly. Monte looked down at his lap.  
  
  
"I suppose I can always ask Ange down at the brothel if I can rent one of her rooms," he said softly. Brenda ground her teeth, she wasn't overtly familiar with Monte but that place was not fit for a rat to sleep in.  
  
  
"Alright, fine.. " she relented, "you can stay, but you have to square things up with them, Monte! How are you going to work tonight?"  
  
  
"Oh, that's the good news!" Monte brightened up a little, "they didn't meet me at work, so I'm safe there." Brenda headed back to her house, her hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.  
  
  
"Are you angry?" Monte ventured.  
  
  
"A little," Brenda grumbled.  
  
  
"Can we stop for something to eat?" Monte asked her, "I'm starving."   
  
  
Brenda flicked her gaze to the clock radio in her car, she didn't really have time to stop for a snack right now, she should have been showered and going over tomorrow's routine by now!  
  
  
"Please?" Monte implored her.  
  
  
"Alright," Brenda said, exasperated, "we'll stop for something to eat, but make it quick, okay?"   
  
  
"Okay," Monte agreed and they stopped at a cafe. Brenda went inside with him, she figured she might as well, since she was there anyway and they ended up staying for coffee and talking for a while.  
  
  
"What will they do to you if they catch you again?" Brenda asked, concerned.  
  
  
"I'm not sure," Monte replied, a little nervously, "they said I wouldn't like it, but I don't like a lot of things, so it was very vague." Brenda sat back and finished her coffee.  
  
  
"How much do you owe them?" she asked him suddenly.  
  
  
"Oh," Monte lowered his gaze, "let's not get into that, yeah?"  Brenda frowned.  
  
  
"Monte, how much do you owe??" she asked him, a little louder this time. Monte squirmed, unwilling to answer her.  
  
  
  



	4. The Heist

"Monte.. " Brenda prompted him.  
  
  
"A hundred," Monte responded quietly, avoiding her gaze.  
  
  
"Oh.. Well, that's not so bad," Brenda relaxed. Monte looked at her uncomfortably and Brenda frowned.  
  
  
"A hundred, what?" she asked him firmly.  
  
  
"Erm, a hundred grand," Monte replied. Brenda's eyebrows shot up.  
  
  
"Monte!!" she cried out.  
  
  
"Shh! Don't worry!" Monte reassured her, "I've got it sorted."   
  
  
"Oh, you've got a plan, have you?" Brenda asked him in disbelief, "what are you going to do?"   
  
  
"Well, I overheard some men talking a few nights back when I was serving them drinks," Monte answered her, "there's a shipment coming in to the docks tonight, apparently it's worth ten times what I owe those guys.. If I can get my hands on it, I can sell it for half the street price and still have plenty enough.. "   
  
  
"Are you serious?" Brenda asked him, "I had no idea you were like this.. "  
  
  
"I just need a ride," Monte hinted at her, "since my car is at home and all.. "   
  
  
"Oh, no no no no.. " Brenda sat back, "no way am I getting involved in a heist.. "   
  
  
"It's not a heist," Monte looked offended, "it's.. a liberation of goods that would be used to extort innocent citizens out of more money than what said goods are really worth.. " Brenda folded her arms but held a look of curiosity about her.  
  
  
"Impressive," Brenda remarked, "so what kind of goods are we talking about, exactly?"   
  
  
"That wasn't clear," Monte replied idly, "but don't worry, I've got a guy.. "   
  
  
"A guy?" Brenda didn't like the sound of any of this, "oh Monte, please.. "   
  
  
"Hear me out," Monte urged her, "he can sell ice to a penguin! Come on, what do you say? I'll give you a cut.. "  Brenda opened her mouth to protest, but the offer was very tempting.  
  
  
"You're sure this plan will work?" Brenda asked him warily. Monte smiled at her and shrugged.  
  
  
"What could go wrong?" he asked her, "it's fool proof!" Brenda chewed her pinky finger.  
  
  
"But is it _Monte_ proof?" she asked him quietly. Monte looked at her as if he wasn't sure what she'd said.

 

  
  
  
"Are you in?" he asked her again.  
  
  
"Alright," Brenda sighed, feeling very uncomfortable and yet somehow excited, "I'll drive."  Monte beamed at her and his eyes lit up brightly.  
  
  
"You won't regret this, Brenda!" Monte assured her, "this time tomorrow, we could be sipping champagne on our very own honeymoon yacht!"   
  
  
"Honeymoon yacht?" Brenda looked at him curiously.  
  
  
"Yes," Monte nodded.  
  
  
"Monte, this is a _heist_ , not a wedding.. " Brenda told him. Monte sat back and looked disappointed, Brenda smiled at him shyly.  
  
  
"Aw, Monte.. " she said, flattered, "I didn't know you felt so strongly."  Monte furrowed his brow.  
  
  
"Well I do," Monte responded bluntly, "I told you before, it's a _liberation of goods_ , not a heist!"   
  
  
Brenda looked embarrassed, he seemed a lot more upset about her words than the actual rejection itself. But Monte was used to being turned down, although he could never quite figure out what he was doing wrong.  
  



	5. The Suitcase

After they left the cafe, Brenda and Monte got back into her car.  
  
  
"So what are you going to do, exactly?" Brenda wanted to know.  
  
  
"I've got it all figured out," Monte replied, "I've been planning this for days, everything I need is right in my suitcase and.. oh."   
  
  
"Oh?" Brenda looked worried, "Monte, what _oh?_ "   
  
  
"Well," Monte looked bashfully at her, "here's the thing.. "   
  
  
"Your suitcase is at home, right?" Brenda guessed.  
  
  
"Wow," Monte leaned back from her, "that's just creepy. Do you read minds?"  Brenda sighed.  
  
  
"Please stay focused, Monte," Brenda told him, "the suitcase?"   
  
  
"Oh! Right, erm.. " Monte furrowed his brow, "I suppose we'll have to go back for it."  Brenda looked frightened.  
  
  
"We can't risk going back there!" she argued, "you'll be caught!"  
  
  
"I didn't say I'd be going in," Monte told her pointedly.  
  
  
"Well then who-.. " Brenda faltered, "oh _Christ,_ Monte! Forget it! It's too dangerous and I _so_ can't believe you were just _thinking that!"_    Monte looked a little more concerned, deciding that perhaps he needed a tin foil hat of some kind.  
  
  
"They won't know you!" Monte insisted.  
  
  
"What if they grab me?" Brenda asked him, "if I'm walking into your house, it's quite obvious that I know you.. "  Monte looked thoughtful.  
  
  
"Okay," he said, leaning closer again, "new plan.. "   
  
  
"Ugh.. " Brenda rolled her eyes, "can you at least make it one where we don't get killed this time?"  Monte paused for a minute.  
  
  
"Alright," he said quietly, "different plan again, we use the back door."   
  
  
"That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard," Brenda scolded him, "what was the first one?"  
  
  
"We ram the car through the window," Monte explained, "I grab my suitcase and we speed off out of there so fast.. "   
  
  
"Stop!" Brenda hushed him, "alright fine, we try the back door."   
  
  
"You try the back door," Monte told her, "I'll keep them busy."   
  
  
"What?" Brenda drove towards Monte's house, "Monte, no.. You'll get hurt!"  
  
  
"I had no idea you cared, Brenda," Monte grinned at her. It was a genuine grin, but Brenda misread it as smug.  
  
  
"I don't," she reprimanded him, "but if they catch you, you'll squeal like a pig and get me caught too!"  
  
  
Monte sat back and looked irritated, but they said nothing more until they pulled up outside of Monte's house. There were four men, two in cars in the driveway and two pacing on the front porch.  
  
  
"The things you get yourself into!" Brenda hissed.  
  
  
"You'll find my suitcase sitting on my bed," Monte told her, "it's the first room to your right when you get to the hallway."   
  
  
Brenda felt her heart pounding in her chest, she turned and looked into his hopeful eyes, unable to chicken out on him. She got out of the car and kept her head down, casually walking across the road into the neighbor's yard. Monte looked at his watch, giving her time to at least get to the back door before he made his move. Brenda's heart thumped as she climbed over the fence, jumping down and hurrying to the door. It wasn't locked, so she let herself in and decided that Monte was far too trusting to have left it open. Monte watched the men carefully, if they looked like they might suspect someone was inside, he would have to distract them and hope for the best.


	6. The Dog

Inside, Brenda glanced around quickly and she wished she had time to explore because Monte's home was really nice. She quickly made her way to his bedroom, grabbed the suitcase and hesitated to look briefly around his room. Her hands were shaking and her palms were sweaty, her heart pulsing in her throat so hard that she felt sick to her stomach. Reaching over to his pillow, she curled her fingers around the black hilt that jutted out from underneath it. Sure enough, it was a gun and it was heavy enough to be real but was it loaded? And why did he have it?  
  
  
Brenda took a deep breath to calm her nerves, shoving the gun down so that it rested against her stomach and was held there by her pants. She hurried off to the back door and over to the fence, she heard a panting sound behind her and glanced over at a very large dog barreling towards her. She unwittingly let out a cry and scrambled up onto the fence, just in time as the dog slammed hard into it, missing her by inches. She breathed heavily, her teeth chattering as she glanced down at the dog, who was wagging his tail and looking up at her with his tongue hanging out of his mouth in a kind of lopsided grinning expression.  
  
  
Brenda sighed, relieved to discover the dog was friendly and praying under her breath that it would not start barking now. She jumped down into the neighbor's yard, quickly making her way to the front of their house. Monte waited for Brenda with baited breath, when suddenly, the men on the porch snapped their heads around. Monte swore under his breath, Brenda must have made a noise loud enough for them to have heard her..   
  
  
He put his hand upon the door handle, opening it up and stepping slowly out onto the road. He caught sight of Brenda and hesitated, the men went around the back and Monte waved her over quickly. Brenda did her best to walk casually back to her car, as if she'd just been visiting next door and they both got back in with loud sighs. Brenda threw the suitcase into the back seat and drove off, wanting to put as much distance between those men and herself as she could - and fast.  
  
  
"You see?" Monte smiled at her.  
  
  
"Don't you _dare_ tell me there was nothing to it!" Brenda warned him.  
  
  
Monte looked at her, surprised and a little nervous. It was a quiet drive back to Brenda's house, they went inside and she locked the door, leaning against it and letting out a long breath of air.  
  
  
"You did not mention you had a _dog_ ," Brenda said stiffly. Monte looked curiously at her, setting down his suitcase.  
  
  
"Oh, it's not mine," Monte replied.  
  
  
"Do you feed it?" asked Brenda.  
  
  
"Yes.. " Monte nodded.  
  
  
"Does it live in your yard?" Brenda asked him.  
  
  
"Yes, but.. " Monte started.  
  
  
"Then it's _yours!_ " Brenda told him firmly. She ignored his upset expression and gestured to his suitcase.  
  
  
"So what's in there that's worth risking both our lives for?" Brenda asked him. Monte sat down and opened it up, taking out a few items and placing them on the sofa.  
  
  
"Are you _kidding me?!_ " Brenda demanded.  
  
  
"It's all part of the plan," Monte reassured her. Brenda walked over to him and grabbed the small bunch of bananas from his hand, shaking them at his face.  
  
  
"We could have bought these at the _market!!_ " Brenda scolded him.  
  
  
Monte sat back, looking up at her mutely. Brenda stormed into the kitchen and threw the bananas into the garbage disposal, angry and fuming at him. Monte looked down into the suitcase and shoved some other items into his various pockets, glancing at his watch and looking back to the kitchen door.  
  
  
"So.. " Monte called after her, "what's for dinner?"   
  
  
Moments later, he hurried to the bathroom and locked himself in, mashed bananas pelting at him the whole way.  
  



	7. Dinner

After a while, Brenda walked to the bathroom door and knocked on it quietly.  
  
  
"Monte?" she called through the door. She heard the lock click and stepped back as the door slowly opened. Monte peered out from the bathroom and glanced at her hands, but they were clean and empty.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," Brenda apologized, "it's just been a really shitty day for me."  Monte stepped out of the bathroom, relaxing slightly.  
  
  
"I didn't mean to ruin your day," he told her honestly.  
  
  
"Well you did," Brenda said gently, "and after this is all over, I never wanna see you again, understand?"  Monte nodded, though he felt a pain in his chest at the final tone in her voice.  
  
  
"Of course!" he grinned at her, "you'll be so rich, I doubt anyone would ever see you in this town again.. " 

 

  
  
  
She turned and went back into the kitchen, Monte stopped smiling and looked sadly after her. He was having quite a good time, so it was a shock for him to learn that Brenda was not having as much fun as he had been. Did he miss something?  He ventured into the kitchen and watched her fire up the oven, then he walked over to it and switched it off.  
  
  
"There's no time for that," he explained when she glared at him, "let's grab something on the way."  Brenda sighed and reluctantly agreed, grabbing her keys to head back out once more.  
  
  
"I have barely recovered from our last outing," she complained, "please tell me this won't be so terrifying.. "  
  
  
"You won't have to do a thing," Monte promised her, "just sit in the car and drive."   
  
  
"That's it?" Brenda asked him, "that's all?"   
  
  
"That's all," Monte nodded, then he added, "well, you could worry about me.. "  Brenda cast him a look and Monte sat down lower in his seat, averting his gaze out of the window.  
  
  
"Or not.. " he muttered softly. They drove to the central part of town and went into a restaurant for dinner, which was confusing for Brenda.  
  
  
"I could have made something by now," she told Monte, while they waited for their meals to arrive.  
  
  
"I wasn't sure if you could cook," Monte admitted, "and I didn't want to offend you if I didn't like it."  Brenda sat back.  
  
  
"Oh, well that's alright then," she folded her arms, "I feel so much better now."  
  
  
She was being sarcastic, of course, but Monte smiled at her in such relief that she couldn't help but softly smile back at him. Damnit, why did he have to be so _damn cute?!_  
  
  
"What're you doing?" Brenda asked suddenly, as she watched him stuffing some breadsticks into her purse, "stop that! Those are free!"   
  
  
She wrenched it away from his reach but didn't remove the breadsticks because people were starting to look over at them curiously, then their meals were set in front of them and she soon forgot about it altogether.


	8. Time To Go

"So how's your job going?" Monte asked her, "is your boss still an arse?"  Brenda smirked at his accent and nodded.  
  
  
"Ugh, don't get me started.. " she pushed the food around her plate, "I mean, I get to work an hour before anyone else, I stay on an hour after everyone leaves, I never claim the overtime even though I should and the one day I ask to leave early, he gives me grief over it!"   
  
  
"Sounds rough," Monte agreed, "I love my job.. You get to meet all sorts of people, a new best friend every night, there's no downside to it at all really."   
  
  
"Sounds lonely," Brenda contradicted him.  
  
  
"How do you mean?" asked Monte, "just about everybody who comes in knows my name.. "   
  
  
"So what's it like when you go home, then?" she asked him.  
  
  
"It's quiet," Monte had to admit, "but then, you know, I go to sleep and wake up, then it starts all over again."  Brenda wasn't sure if she could live like that.  
  
  
"Don't you have any actual friends?" she wondered.  
  
  
"I know people," Monte replied.  
  
  
"People," Brenda repeated, "Monte, I said _friends_.. "   
  
  
"Well.. " Monte shifted uncomfortably, "I mean, sometimes I fiddle with the books, you know.. lower their tabs.. then they owe me a favor or two.. "   
  
  
"Oh my God!" Brenda's eyes widened, "Monte, that is so illegal!"   
  
  
"Not if nobody finds out," Monte said calmly, "and I don't do it for just anybody."  Brenda lifted a brow.  
  
  
"Would you do it for a cute girl in a tank top and mini skirt?" she asked him. Monte faltered and she sat back.  
  
  
"I knew it," Brenda rolled her eyes, "so what would she owe you then?"   
  
  
"Well, that depends," Monte replied.  
  
  
"On what?" Brenda asked him, "if she's hot enough to fuck?"  Monte looked offended.  
  
  
"It would depend on if she is influential," he said firmly, "you know.. of some use to me.. "  Brenda lowered her gaze.  
  
  
"Oh," she said quietly, "sorry.. "  Monte finished up his dinner and glanced at his watch.  
  
  
"We'd better get moving soon," he said to her, making her stomach flip-flop and make her feel queasy all over again.  
  
  
Brenda picked up her purse and Monte offered to pay the bill, so they split it two ways and went back out to her car. Brenda didn't want to admit it, but she actually was starting to enjoy the dinner until it was time to suddenly leave.  
  
  
"Okay," Monte took a deep breath and let it out again, "let's go."  
  
  
He directed her to the docks and Brenda felt her hands gripping the steering wheel so tight that her fingers hurt, the docks were dark and quiet with only a few lights hanging from the ships to guide their way.  
  
  
"Stop here," Monte said softly, "keep the engine running and whatever happens, don't get out of the car, alright?"   
  
  
"What will you be doing?" Brenda asked him, trying hard to keep her heart from leaping out of her mouth.  
  
  
"I'll be talking to the guys," Monte said with a smile, "don't worry, I've thought of everything."  He got out of the car.  
  
  
"I'm not worried!" Brenda hissed as he walked away. Then she sighed and kept her eyes on him, trembling as he approached some nasty looking men.  
  
  
"Who am I kidding?" she said under her breath, "please don't get yourself killed.. "  
  



	9. Banana Bread

Monte walked up to three men, stopping close by to them and smiling a little.  
  
  
"Evening lads," he greeted them. The biggest one looked him over, his eyes hard.  
  
  
"Nice night for it," Monte prompted him.  
  
  
"Where's Shifter?" asked the large man.  
  
  
"Shifter's in the slammer," Monte replied idly, "I was sent to pick up his shit, is that it?" He gestured to a crate nearby.  
  
  
"Yeah," the large man waved away his two friends, who toted guns over their shoulders. They wandered off and Monte relaxed a little more.  
  
  
"Did you come alone?" asked the man.  
  
  
"I wouldn't count on it, big boy.. " Monte replied warily.  
  
  
"Calm down," the man laughed amusedly, "I only asked because it's heavy." Monte looked at the crate, it looked small enough.  
  
  
"I think I can handle it," Monte boasted.  
  
  
"They never told me they were sending an English guy," the man folded his arms.  
  
  
"Is that a problem?" asked Monte.  
  
  
"Nah," the man shook his head, "I'm a sucker for the accent though, say something else.. "  Monte smiled brightly at him.  
  
  
"Usually people are telling me to shut up," Monte said to him, making him laugh harder.  
  
  
"You're alright," the man smiled, relaxing and offering his hand, "name's Phil."   
  
  
"Monte," he shook Phil's hand, "I'd better get this crate back to the boss."  Monte reached down and tried to lift the crate, but could barely budge it.  
  
  
"Heheheh," Phil laughed, "need a hand there, Monte?"   
  
  
"I got it.. " Monte started to drag the crate, but Phil went to the other end and together they got it into the trunk of Brenda's car.  
  
  
"So, when can I expect the other half of my payment?" asked Phil.   
  
  
"Any minute now," Monte lied through his teeth. Brenda could hear them talking now and she felt almost paralyzed with fear.   
  
  
"Alright," Phil nodded, taking out a piece of paper and writing on it. He thrust the paper into Monte's hand and walked away without another word, leaving Monte looking a little baffled as he got into the car.  
  
  
"What's that?" asked Brenda, her voice shaking. Monte looked at the paper.  
  
  
"It's got a phone number on it," he replied.  
  
  
"Anything else?" asked Brenda.  
  
  
"No.. Oh, wait.. " Monte turned it over, "me, you, dinner, how about it?"   
  
  
"Really Monte," Brenda frowned, "now is so not the time!"  
  
  
"No, that's what it says," Monte explained, showing her the paper, "see?"   
  
  
Brenda couldn't help but giggle at him as he realized what this meant and Monte blushed hotly. Suddenly, Phil knocked on his window and they both jumped in fright. Monte wound down the window, looking up at Phil as he leaned down.  
  
  
"You got my bananas, Monte?" Phil asked him, "I almost forgot to grab them off you."  Brenda closed her eyes, cursing under her breath.  
  
  
"I've got breadsticks from La Lounge," Monte grabbed up Brenda's purse.  
  
  
"Oohh, fancy!" Phil was impressed, "let me at 'em.. " Monte handed them over and Phil smiled happily.  
  
  
"I don't often get to eat nice things," Phil told Monte wistfully, "spend most of my time here or at sea, it's just fish, fish, fish.. and most of it raw!"   
  
  
"That's gross," Monte wrinkled his nose.  
  
  
"Yeah well," Phil looked ashamed, "I ain't proud of my life.. I've done a lot of things I ain't proud of, you know? And the things I am proud of.. are disgusting."  Brenda shuddered.   
  
  
"Don't take it so rough, big boy," Monte reassured Phil, "but maybe if you changed your job, things might start to look up."  Phil nodded and wandered away, Monte leaned back and breathed out a long sigh.  
  
  
"Monte.. " Brenda was impressed.  
  
  
"Drive," Monte said firmly, "go go go go.. "  Brenda snapped out of it and turned the car around, driving away from the docks.  
  
  
"So, are you going to call him?" Brenda teased playfully, her heart thumping wildly and her smile broadening when she realized they had just got away with it. Monte slipped the paper into his pocket, but didn't answer the question.


	10. The Cock-Up

They arrived at Brenda's home and Brenda put her car into the garage, locking it up for the night. Monte went directly to her phone and Brenda stared at him, glanced at the clock and looked worried.  
  
  
"You're calling your guy right now?" Brenda asked.  
  
  
"It's important," Monte replied, "they'll be looking for-.. Hey Joey.. Long time, no see.. Yeah, I got something for you.. where?"   
  
  
Monte glanced at Brenda and she nodded, regretting she had ever untied him this morning. She felt exhausted suddenly, had it really only just been this morning? Monte told Joey the address and hung up.  
  
  
"He'll be here soon," Monte smiled at her, "why don't you go on up to bed, I'll be in a bit later."   
  
  
"You mean you'll be in the spare room," Brenda corrected him.  
  
  
"Oh, that's a spare room?" Monte asked.  
  
  
"Yes," Brenda replied, "my room is much nicer."

 

  
  
  
"And warmer too, I'll bet," Monte said habitually.  
  
  
Brenda pursed her lips, somehow she just had to get him to stop making such bets or who knows what he might unwittingly get them into next! She turned and walked towards her bedroom, Monte watched her and she glanced back at him by the door.  
  
  
"G'night," Monte said quietly, offering her a little smile.  
  
  
Brenda sighed heavily and went into her room, closing the door behind her. Monte furrowed his brow and swore under his breath, somehow every time he tried to be nice to her, he managed to just push her further away instead.  
  
  
"Still got the old _Monte charm_ ," he grumbled sarcastically to himself.  
  
  
A while later, he answered the door and showed Joey in to the garage.  
  
  
"So what's in it?" asked Joey, running his hands over the wooden crate.  
  
  
"I have no idea," Monte replied.  
  
  
"Alright," Joey looked at him, "so lets crack it open and find out.. this had better not be a waste of my time, Monte.. "   
  
  
He grabbed a pry bar and managed to open the crate with it, his eyes grew wide and Monte could have sworn he saw Joey drool just a little.  
  
  
"So?" Monte looked at the crate, "what is it?"  
  
  
"If I'm not mistaken," Joey looked excited, "this is premium quality, top notch pure heroin!"   
  
  
"Drugs?" Monte lifted his brows.  
  
  
"I can definitely sell this for you," Joey rubbed his hands together, "oh man, we're gonna be so rich!"  
  
  
"I don't know.. " Monte felt torn, "that's some pretty heavy shit, Joey. People could die from taking it.. "   
  
  
"That's not our concern," Joey shrugged, "I'll take this crate off your hands and by this time next week, you could be on holiday in Paris!"  
  
  
"Next week?" Monte looked upset, "Joey, I need a hundred grand as soon as possible or I'm a dead man!"  Joey looked at the crate.  
  
  
"I could possibly sell that much in a day or two," Joey rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "can you hold out 'til then?"   
  
  
"I suppose I'll have to," Monte replied.  
  
  
"Leave it with me then," Joey leaned down and tried to pick up the crate, but he grunted and struggled to get it to budge.  
  
  
"Just take some and leave the rest here," Monte suggested, "damn thing's way too heavy to carry and..  "  He stopped short as Joey pointed a gun at him.  
  
  
"I don't know how you got your hands on this stuff," Joey said to him quietly, as Monte put his hands up in front of himself, "but I'm not leaving it behind, got it?"  Monte nodded mutely.  
  
  
"The thing is," Joey narrowed his eyes, "now you know I've got it.. I think you can guess what happens now.. "   
  
  
"You walk away with the drugs and I get fuck all?" Monte responded stiffly.  
  
  
"Well that," shrugged Joey, "plus, I have to kill you or you'll tell."  Monte shut his eyes and there was a loud bang, he covered his eyes with his hands and startled in fright.  
  
  
"Help!" Monte cried out, "I've been shot!"   
  
  
"Monte," Brenda's voice came from behind Joey. Monte lowered his hands and looked at her, then down at Joey's lifeless form on the garage floor.  
  
  
"Y-You shot him!" Monte stammered in disbelief. Brenda was shaking now, so Monte approached her and slowly took the gun from her hands.  
  
  
"Are you alright?" Monte asked her.  
  
  
"No, I'm not alright, Monte!" Brenda shouted at him, tears falling down her cheeks, "I've just killed someone! There's heroin in the trunk of my car and some really nasty people are going to be looking for it! Don't you even stop to think, not even just for a moment about how this is affecting me?!"  Monte looked apologetic, but Brenda just shook her head and took a step back from him.  
  
  
"Brenda, I've got another plan," Monte assured her.  
  
  
"You said _this one_ was fool proof," Brenda reminded him, "now there's a dead body in my garage to top it all off, when does it stop, huh? When we're in prison?! I should have just left you to rot this morning!"   
  
  
"Aw Brenda, don't say that.. Brenda!" Monte watched as she stormed back inside. He glanced down at Joey and then to the crate, what was he going to do now?


	11. Collect Call

Monte closed the trunk of the car, then he knelt down to make sure Joey was actually dead. Feeling for a pulse, he waited for a while, but there was nothing and Joey wasn't even breathing. He got up and went back inside, picked up the phone and looked at Brenda's bedroom door. Monte could hear her crying in there, he wanted to go in and hug her and tell her everything would work out alright, but he had to move fast. Listening to the dial tone, Monte closed his eyes and hoped this wouldn't all blow up in his face..    
  
  
*    
  
  
An hour later, it was nearly midnight and there came a soft knock on the front door again. Monte tucked the pistol into his pocket and carefully opened the door, looking sheepishly at the person standing there.  
  
  
"Hello Phil," Monte greeted him quietly.  
  
  
"Hello again, Monte," Phil walked inside and Monte closed the door, "I'm not very happy with you."   
  
  
"I know," Monte sighed, "a lot of people aren't very happy with me right now, but I really need your help, Phil. I didn't know who else to turn to.. "  Phil relaxed a little.  
  
  
"You're gonna owe me big time for this," Phil told him, "where is he?"  
  
  
"In the garage," Monte replied, "this way.. "  Monte led Phil into the garage and Phil knelt down beside Joey.  
  
  
"I know this guy," Phil looked excited, "my boss has been after him for years since he sold us that those faulty guns.. "  Monte looked hopeful.  
  
  
"So you can bring him to your boss and say you got him," Monte suggested, "there you go.. problem solved."   
  
  
"Maybe," Phil nodded, "but there's still the little problem of the shipment you stole. Soon after you left, Shifter came by a little late and well, he's really pissed off right now."   
  
  
"Oh, you didn't mention my name, did you?" Monte looked worried.  
  
  
"I should have," Phil got to his feet, "I almost did."  He walked over to Monte and touched his cheek softly.  
  
  
"But I couldn't do it," Phil admitted with a blush of his face. Monte looked both terrified and relieved at the same time.   
  
  
"So what er, what happens now?" Monte asked him nervously.

 

  
  
  
"Well," Phil lowered his hand, "I can take that body off your hands, but the drugs have been paid for so they're your problem now."   
  
  
"You mean?" Monte hesitated.  
  
  
"Yeah," Phil looked guilty, "Shifter had the rest of the money, he took a pot shot at one of my boys when I told him the drugs had already been collected and well.. That didn't end so well for him." Monte felt exhausted, this was too much even for him in just one day.  
  
  
"You'd better go get some sleep, if you can," Phil warned him, "Joey won't be here when you wake up tomorrow, but there's a lot more people hunting for you then I care to think about."  He touched Monte's upper arm and rubbed it reassuringly.  
  
  
"Look after yourself, Monte," Phil told him, "you've got my number if you ever .. y'know? Wanna hang out sometime.. "   
  
  
Monte swallowed dryly and nodded shortly, then he went inside and slowly approached Brenda's bedroom door. He tapped softly on it, but the crying had stopped and he figured that she must have fallen asleep. Monte wandered over to the sofa and sat down, his hand resting upon the hilt of his gun and his eyes flickered closed as he slowly fell asleep.  
  
  



	12. Partners In Crime

Brenda woke up the next morning and felt like she couldn't face work today, then she remembered it was the weekend and that's why her alarm hadn't gone off yet. Rolling over, she tossed the blankets aside and ventured out into the kitchen for coffee.  
  
  
"Morning," Monte said to her as he walked in. Brenda looked around at him, he had just showered and his hair was still damp but at least he was clothed this time. Being angry with him was so hard when he looked all wet and sexy like this..    
  
  
"How'd it go last night?" Brenda asked, though she really felt that she shouldn't ask because she didn't want to know.   
  
  
"It's all been taken care of," Monte reassured her. She looked up at him with an expression of disbelief.   
  
  
"Except the crate," Monte added and she turned away with a sigh, "it's full of drugs, so it'll be quite easy to get rid of.. I just need to find another guy.. "    
  
  
"Drugs?" Brenda whirled around to face him once more, "Monte you can not sell those! Do you know who gets hurt by drugs?"    
  
  
"Umm, those scary, toothless guys with drug problems?" Monte guessed.   
  
  
"Not always," Brenda told him, "usually it's young people, a lot of them girls.. they get addicted and can't afford to keep it up, so they're pushed into selling their bodies.. "  Monte looked disturbed.   
  
  
  
  
  
"I didn't know that," he admitted, "so then, what do we do with them?"    
  
  
"I don't know what you're going to do with them, Monte.. " Brenda dismissed him, "but I'm having nothing more to do with them.. or you!"    
  
  
She turned away from him again, she couldn't look at him anymore because she knew he'd somehow convince her to keep helping him with that adorable face of his.  
  
  
"Brenda.. " Monte tried.   
  
  
"Just go!" Brenda snapped at him, making him startle.  
  
  
"I'll er, I'll send for the crate when I can," Monte said softly, walking towards the door. Brenda looked at him over her shoulder, she was in this up to her neck just as much as he was and she knew that she couldn't just let him do it alone.   
  
  
"Monte wait.. " she said quickly. He looked around at her.   
  
  
"We started this together," Brenda told him firmly, "we might as well finish it the same way."    
  
  
"I've put you in enough danger," Monte said with a glum expression, "perhaps I should just leave."    
  
  
"Stay," Brenda walked over to him and touched his face, "we'll figure this out. I didn't mean to get angry with you, Monte.. " She leaned in and placed a soft kiss upon his lips, drawing back to offer him an apologetic smile.   
  
  
"So, what's the plan?" Brenda asked him. Monte was blushing and she tried not to giggle at him, after all that flirting and he was suddenly now embarrassed.   
  
  



	13. Mixed Signals

Monte straightened up, he was already in trouble for not going to work last night but if they could somehow get a little something for these drugs, he could probably afford to take a few weeks off anyway.  
  
  
"Well, if we can't sell them," Monte looked thoughtful, "maybe we can somehow turn them over to the police and get a reward?"   
  
  
"I like that idea much better," Brenda agreed, "but how do we do that without implicating ourselves?"   
  
  
"You kissed me," Monte said suddenly.  
  
  
"You catch on fast, don't you?" Brenda teased him with a grin.  
  
  
She put her arms around his waist and he put his arms around hers, leaning in and kissing her right back. Brenda parted her lips and deepened the kiss, uttering a soft moan into his mouth and turning him on greatly. Monte slipped his hand down to her ass and Brenda drew back a little way.  
  
  
"I didn't think you liked me," Monte said quietly, clearly confused.  
  
  
"Of course I like you!" Brenda scolded him gently, "but I hate you, too!"  
  
  
"That doesn't make any sen-mmf.. " Monte was cut off by her mouth pressing onto his again.  
  
  
They stumbled over to the sofa and he fell back onto it, pulling her so that she lay on top of him while they made out heatedly. Brenda pressed her knee into his groin and smiled against his lips as he uttered a soft groan, it made her heart race to hear it and she wanted to hear more but they heard something that made them both sit up and fall silent. A car had pulled up in her drive and now someone was coming up her steps, there was a short knock on her door and their eyes met.  
  
  
"Were you expecting someone today?" Monte whispered. Brenda shook her head, no.  
  
  
They got off the sofa and Monte approached the door, taking out his gun and waving it at Brenda, gesturing for her to get back. Brenda wanted to scold him for pointing the gun at her, but she quietly moved out of the way and pressed herself against the wall. Monte opened the door and looked around it slowly, sighing audibly when he saw who it was.  
  
  
"Hello Ange," Monte greeted the leather clad woman who looked like she should be in a retirement home rather than running a brothel, "what brings you here?"  
  
  
"Monte?" Ange frowned, "what are you doing here? I came to see Christine."  
  
  
"Oh, you'll want next door then," Monte informed her, pointing to Christine's house.  
  
  
"Huh.. " Ange looked him over, "are you sure you don't want to come work for me, baby? I could get some serious dollars for you.. "  Monte shifted uncomfortably.  
  
  
"Sorry Ange," Monte apologized, "I'm looking to settle down, not let a bunch of strangers have their way with me every night."   
  
  
"Pity," Ange sighed, "a good looking young thing like you could really clean up.. "  Monte smiled at her faintly.  
  
  
"Bye Ange," he encouraged her to leave.  
  
  
"You know where to find me if you ever change your mind," Ange left the offer open and wandered back down the steps. Monte shut the door and leaned against it with a sigh of relief.  
  
  
"Cock blocked by a cougar," giggled Brenda.  
  
  
"That's not funny," Monte blushed hotly.


	14. Tell The Truth

"So," Brenda looked at Monte curiously, "you're looking to settle down?"   
  
  
"Yeah," Monte looked at her bashfully. Brenda wandered over to him and touched his jacket idly.  
  
  
"So what kind of girl would you marry?" Brenda asked him.  
  
  
"You'll just laugh," Monte pulled away from her, "now, where were we?"   
  
  
"I promise I won't laugh," Brenda avoided his attempted embrace, "tell me.. "  Monte sighed.  
  
  
"Alright," he walked over to the sofa and sat down.  
  
  
"Ideally, I would really like someone to sit with me on cold nights by the fireplace," Monte said as Brenda sat across from him to listen, "we could go for walks on warmer evenings, crash through piles of autumn leaves together and run away when we get shouted at by the person who spent hours raking them up, sit under the trees and just enjoy each other's company.. "    
  
  
"So old fashioned," Brenda rolled her eyes, "but you know, you've already got someone like that, Monte." Monte lifted his gaze to her.  
  
  
"Do I?" he asked her.  
  
  
"Yes," Brenda stood up, "it's called a _dog_." She laughed and shook her head.  
  
  
"Honestly," she mused, "you're such a kidder! I think we both know you'd marry the first pretty skirt who says yes!"   
  
  
Brenda wandered out to the kitchen for a drink of water but Monte sighed and looked at his hands. He wasn't joking though, she asked him what he wanted and he'd been honest enough with her. Why didn't she believe him?  He got up off the sofa and went to lean in the kitchen doorway, watching her curiously.  
  
  
"Anyone dumb enough to marry you would need to have nerves of steel," Brenda picked on him some more, "or a lot of bail money.. "  Monte didn't respond and she had to wonder if he was paying attention.  
  
  
"So what's your best pick up line?" Brenda asked him, "try one on me, see if you can sweep me off my feet."   
  
  
"I don't have lines," Monte spoke defensively, "but I could easily sweep you right off your feet if I wanted to."    
  
  
"So go on then," Brenda folded her arms, "let's see what you've got."  
  
  
"Why do I have to put on a show?" Monte asked her, "you know me, we like each other. Isn't that enough?"  Brenda looked at him less harshly now.  
  
  
"You actually like me?" Brenda asked him, "as in, not just a one night stand kinda deal?"   
  
  
"I've had quite enough of that scene," Monte replied quietly.  
  
  
"Bullshit," Brenda called him out, "you're always flirting! You were standing here just yesterday, naked in my living room with my next door neighbor!"   
  
  
"I'm pretty sure I explained that already," Monte started to get annoyed with her, "and how could I not like you, Brenda? You saved my life yesterday, everything you did.. I couldn't ever have asked it of just anybody and you so easily could have just told me to fuck off."  Brenda lowered her gaze, lowering her defenses a little as he spoke.  
  
  
"To be honest, I've never felt so alive," Brenda admitted, "for the first time ever, I'm not thinking about work and my daily routines.. everything's so messed up right now and I don't even care! The world didn't end.. " Monte smiled at her in his adorable manner and tilted his head, Brenda just melted inside.  
  
  
"It's not going to end just because the lovely Miss Brenda missed her hair appointment," he teased her playfully. Brenda laughed, her cheeks flushing bright pink.  
  
  
"That should have bothered me," Brenda told him, "it's been a little over a day and you've turned my world upside down.. and I love it.. "  Monte lifted his head.  
  
  
"Hey, Brenda?" Monte said with a glint in his eye. Brenda played with her hair and chewed her pinky finger.  
  
  
"Hm?" she wondered.  
  
  
"Swept you off your feet," Monte boasted softly, stepping forwards and kissing her cheek. Brenda put her arms around him and they embraced tightly, for how could she possibly argue with the truth?  
  



	15. Straight Talk

"Will you sleep with me now?" Monte asked. Brenda withdrew and looked at him with a light frown.  
  
  
"Why do you always do that?" she asked him.  
  
  
"Do what?" Monte questioned her, "have I got a facial tick or something? God, I hope not.. Those things are so bloody annoying!" Brenda laughed, she really couldn't help it because he looked so serious.

 

  
  
  
"No," she reassured him, "I mean, you just say the first thing that comes into your mind without even giving it a second thought."   
  
  
"Well how else is anyone supposed to know what I'm thinking?" Monte asked her.  
  
  
"Sometimes people really don't need to hear everything that's in your head, Monte," Brenda explained, "it's sort of what gets you into a lot of trouble."  
  
  
"I suppose that makes sense to you," Monte replied.  
  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Brenda narrowed her eyes.  
  
  
"It's just what women do," Monte told her.  
  
  
"Do women confuse you, Monte?" Brenda asked him, feeling that although she should be offended by the remark, it actually kind of turned her on.  
  
  
"I think people in general confuse me," Monte replied.  
  
  
"I think that's because you're so straight forward," Brenda told him, touching his face softly, "there's not many like you left in the world."  
  
  
There were so many complicated people, often with hidden agendas and self centered goals. Often you couldn't tell who was talking behind your back and smiling to your face, but Brenda realized that with Monte; you got what you saw. And she decided that she did indeed like what she saw, she knew what she was getting into from the start and yet she was still there, right by his side. It was starting to dawn on her that he was right afterall, perhaps it could work out?  
  
  
Monte reached up and grasped her wrist, not wanting her to take her hand away and he held her palm to his cheek affectionately.   
  
  
"Alright Monte," Brenda smiled at him, "from now on I will tell you exactly what I am thinking."   
  
  
"Except you won't," Monte told her knowingly, "but I appreciate the gesture." Brenda leaned in closer to his ear to whisper into it quietly.  
  
  
"I don't need to tell you what I am thinking right now," she said softly, kissing his neck just below his ear and slowly drawing away to wander off to her bedroom.  
  
  
Monte stood there for a full minute, a little puzzled because she was so hot and cold at any given time.  
  
  
"For crying out loud, Monte! Get in here!" Brenda shouted and Monte grinned, not needing to be told twice and hurrying in after her.  



	16. Slow Burn

Brenda was sitting on her bed when Monte entered the room, he closed the door out of habit and she began to undress in front of him quickly.  
  
  
"Come on," Brenda urged him, "take off your clothes.. "  Monte shrugged and did as he was told, soon joining her on the bed but when he tried to cuddle her, she pushed him down onto his back and straddled him.  
  
  
"Brenda, what're you doing?" Monte asked her.  
  
  
"Come on big boy.. " Brenda coaxed him, stroking his cock, "fuck me hard and fast.. "  Monte squirmed out from underneath her and scooted away, looking most uncomfortable.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" Brenda asked him, "if you've forgotten how, I'll show you.. "   
  
  
Monte was confused, he needed a minute to compose himself. His gaze slowly met with hers again and she couldn't help but wonder what on Earth could possibly be the matter?  Monte shifted closer to Brenda and when she grabbed at him, he grasped her wrists and pushed her down onto her back. She giggled and squirmed but soon her smile faded as he leaned over and kissed her softly.  
  
  
Now it was her turn to be confused, as Monte let go of her wrists and just traced over her ribs with his fingertips lightly. She shivered and her breasts tightened her nipples into firm buds, so he leaned down further and began to lick and nuzzle at them languidly. Brenda lay her head down and sighed, moaning softly at the sensation and running her hand through his hair.  
  
  
" _Oohh_ Monte.. " Brenda sighed, "I want you inside of me right now!"   
  
  
Monte ignored her plea and used his hands to massage and squeeze her breasts, thumbing the nipples before licking and suckling at them again. Brenda arched her back and moaned louder, a high pitched, surprised kind of noise that told Monte this had never happened to her before. He thought that was a real shame, he loved to slowly pleasure his lovers to the point of panting before he even thought of fucking them.  
  
  
Brenda's love life was pretty much the same as her everyday life, a quickie during lunch break or a one night stand that might last all of five minutes before her 'date' finished and passed out, or just left. It didn't bother her a lot, it was pretty much all she knew and if she didn't get to orgasm, she had a little vibrator to finish herself off with quickly. Trailing his kisses back up to her lips, Monte teased her lips apart with his tongue, making out with her deeply. Brenda softly moaned into his mouth, whining as he withdrew from the kiss and began to love bite her neck, close to her shoulder.  
  
  
"Oh _God_ , Monte.. " Brenda felt her body slowly begin to heat up, the moisture between her legs becoming more noticeable.  
  
  
_"Mmm.. "_ Monte uttered a soft hum, licking the bite several times in slow circles before planting hot, wet kisses down her front towards her abdomen.  
  
  
_"Yes,_ Monte.. _Oohh,_ _God_ yes!" Brenda parted her knees, feeling his lips kiss her inner thighs and tickling them with his gentle breath.  
  
  
His soft tongue flicked out into her heat just briefly and she gasped, feeling it slick carefully along her sensitive folds. His hands came up under her knees, pushing them towards her chest and apart, spreading her wide open as he delved his tongue deeply into her. Brenda mewled and whined, her head thrown back and her mouth open as she gripped the pillows and bucked her hips when his tongue slipped out to flick her clit. He was holding her legs apart quite firmly, having his own way and showing her that it was okay to lose control once in a while.  
  
  
Once Brenda was moaning almost uncontrollably, Monte slowly stopped tongue fucking her and took her clit into his mouth. She cried out and arched into him, he knew she would follow him now and he rolled until she was straddling his head. Brenda could not help herself now, she moaned and tried to thrust her hips, but Monte was still holding her knees apart and she could only grasp onto her breasts and squeeze them, rolling her head back and closing her eyes. She was so far gone, his face was very wet and his grip tightened on her thighs when her body began to tense up and her voice started to quiver when she called his name repeatedly, sounding desperate and almost panicked.  
  
  
Suddenly, she shouted out and her body jolted, shaking and trembling in his grasp, rocking against his mouth as his tongue slowed down and carefully stopped licking her. Brenda thrust against his face a few times when he relaxed his grip on her thighs, breathing heavily and panting for air. She'd clearly never had it slow and sensual before, it kind of made him feel a little sad for her. Brenda's mind was reeling, is this what she'd been missing out on?  Monte carefully sat up and kissed her moaning lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth and she tasted herself but wasn't sure if she liked it or not. He drew back and lay down to cuddle with her on the pillows, playing once more with her breasts and enjoying her soft purrs of pleasure for a while.  
  
  
Their eyes met and their foreheads pressed together, just staring into one another's eyes affectionately. Then, Monte turned her onto her side, facing away from him. He pulled her knee up to her chest and positioned himself to enter her, she was soaking wet and so nice and slick.  
  
  
_"Uhh,"_ Monte groaned, sending a thrill up her spine and Brenda moaned as she felt his big, throbbing cock pushing into her, "does it feel _good_ , Brenda?"   
  
  
"So good, Monte.. " Brenda sighed, arching her back as he pushed in deeper, " _soo_ fucking good!"   
  
  
In an instant, his fingers were slicking and teasing her clit as he began to slowly thrust into her, keeping his pace even and turning her into a quivering mass of moans and breathy pleas for him to go faster and harder. Monte picked up the pace slowly, not giving in to her demands and ignoring her mewling outcries. Brenda didn't know what was happening to her body, it felt so hot and her mind was spinning. There were sounds coming out of her mouth that she had never heard before and try as she might, she just couldn't stop them. Her cheeks burned as she called out for him, panting heavily and clawing at the sheets as she began to thrust her hips in time with his movements.  
  
  
"Surrender, _bitch!_ " Monte whispered harshly into her ear, slapping her ass just once and Brenda's eyes flew open, her jaw dropped and she cried out pitifully as her body gave in once more.  
  
  
_"Argh, fuck!"_ Monte cursed, his shaky breath coming out in hot bursts against her sweat gleaned neck and she whimpered as he shot hard into her, his cock pulsing with each spurt.  
  
  
Brenda closed her eyes and her body relaxed, feeling the warmth of their juices slowly begin to seep and join together between her thighs. She lay there, feeling as if she'd ran a marathon and so deliciously spent that she felt she wouldn't need to have an orgasm again for weeks. Monte put his arms around her and drew her tightly up against his body, spooning her but keeping his cock nestled inside of her deeply.  
  
  
"Monte.. " Brenda managed to find her voice again after a while.  
  
  
"Yes, Brenda?" Monte sounded as if he might be falling asleep.  
  
  
"Oh my _God_.. " Brenda whined, arching her back as he began to run his fingers lightly through her soft, damp curls just between her thighs. She felt his lips smiling against her heated cheek, his soft kiss promising that it wasn't quite over yet..


	17. Making My Love

Brenda felt Monte kiss her bare shoulder, planting more kisses down along her upper arm until she twisted around to meet his lips with her own. Making out with him, she carefully shifted her hips back and forth and felt him harden inside of her all over again.   
  
  
"You're insatiable!" she whispered against his lips and he smiled at her, rolling onto his back and pulling her up to straddle him. She placed her hands on his shoulders, grinding her hips into his in a slow, circular motion.  
  
  
His hands ran up and down her ribs, so she leaned down a little and he sat up to massage and kiss at her breasts. Wrapping her arms around him, they moved together, breathing heavily and holding each other as closely as possible. It wasn't just sex, she realized, they were making love and she sought his lips as their bodies began to move faster. Kissing with him deeply, Brenda couldn't think of anything else but this moment right here and now. Monte kissed her throat as she suddenly threw back her head and called his name softly, her body succumbing to him once more.   
  
  
He pulled her back down on top of him again, so that her full weight rested upon him and their lips met in a deep, heated kiss that made her feel dizzy and her heart pound in her chest. She drew back and gazed into his eyes, never had she seen anyone looking at her in quite this way before. Concentrating on clamping and squeezing her inner muscles around his cock as they continued thrusting, Brenda kissed Monte's neck and then his ear.   
  
  
"You make me feel so weak, Monte," she whimpered softly into his ear, "I don't know what's happening to me.. "    
  
  
His eyes closed and his back arched, thrilling her with a sexy moan as he climaxed into her a second time. Brenda remained cuddled up with Monte for a long time, he'd shown her something she thought she should have known but had never experienced before. Sex didn't have to be quick and dissatisfying, with the right person, it could actually be very, very erotic. She found him a very generous lover, ensuring she came first every single time. He was attentive and affectionate and the best part of all? He was still there. Cuddling afterwards was almost just as nice as the sex itself, relaxing in his arms was soothing and it made her smile sleepily and close her eyes.   
  
  
They'd had quite a frantically busy day yesterday and a very late night to top it all off, so it was little surprise to either of them when they fell asleep soon after, her head upon his chest and their bodies entwined as one. Brenda had never felt so relaxed before, she wasn't even thinking about her morning routine.   
  
  
Monte was awake before Brenda, but he didn't move and instead he stared up at the ceiling and thought about the danger he'd put her into. Something had to be done with those drugs, ideally it had to be something that would make them some quick cash but not get them brutally murdered in the meantime.  
  



	18. New Plan

When Brenda next awoke, she was still cuddled up in Monte's arms and she felt torn between being ashamed for having slept with him and content to just stay there in his arms forever. Never had she ever woken up from sex to find the guy still there, though she felt it unfair to call it sex when compared to what she and Monte had done. Sensing she had woken, Monte looked down at Brenda and she smiled back up at him, a hint of rosy color in her cheeks.  
  
  
"Can it always be this way?" Brenda sighed, stretching warmly under the covers.  
  
  
"Not so long as there's a target on my back," Monte replied, "are you up for a little road trip?"  Brenda sat up.  
  
  
"You've got a plan?" she asked him.  
  
  
"When don't I have a plan?" Monte responded quickly.  
  
  
"Is it going to work?" Brenda enquired.  
  
  
"It has to," Monte nodded, "but I'll need your help again."   
  
  
"Alright," Brenda agreed, "what do you need me to do?"  Monte handed her the gun.  
  
  
"Take this," he told her.  
  
  
"Where are we going?" Brenda asked him, tucking the pistol into her skirt as they got dressed.  
  
  
"My house," Monte replied, "don't argue, just come on.. I'll explain on the way."   
  
  
Brenda felt nervous as she followed him out into the garage, but there wasn't any sign of blood or a body anywhere. They got into her car and she drove out towards Monte's home, slowing down as they came close.  
  
  
"There's a telephone box over there," Monte pointed out, "I want you to give me five minutes, then make an anonymous tip off to the police, alright? They'll be driving west from here if they leave, heading out towards the warehouse district."   
  
  
"If they leave?" Brenda questioned him, "Monte, what happens if they don't leave?"   
  
  
Monte got out of the car and started across the road, Brenda shuddered and gripped the holster of the gun tightly. Why hadn't he taken it with him?  As he approached his front door, there were two men on his porch and one of them noticed him, nudging the other to look and they stood up as Monte stopped at the bottom of the steps.  
  
  
"Hello lads," Monte greeted them calmly.  
  
  
"We've been waiting for you," said the biggest of the two.  
  
  
"I know, Thompson," Monte replied, "but.. "  He was silenced by having a gun placed directly onto his temple, while Thompson patted him down, looking for a weapon.  
  
  
"He's clean," Thompson reported and the gun was lowered.   
  
  
"My shorts may not be, though," Monte breathed shakily, "listen lads, I've got your money, kind of.. "   
  
  
"What do you mean, kind of?" asked Thompson, "either you got it, or you ain't!"   
  
  
"I've got it," Monte reassured them, "it's just not cash yet. I've got my hands on some drugs, you see.. really nice, top quality heroin..  "    
  
  
"Where did you get your mits on drugs?" Thompson asked him, skeptical, "probably just sugar, you wouldn't know heroin if it bit you on the ass!"  Monte tossed them the heroin.  
  
  
"Check it out," he boasted, "there's at least a hundred grand's worth there."  Thompson and his buddy looked both impressed and surprised, it certainly seemed like the real deal.  
  
  
"Alright, you've bought yourself another day," Thompson said evenly.  
  
  
"Hey? I paid my debt.. " Monte frowned.  
  
  
"Yeah, only you kept us waiting too long!" Thompson told him, "so we went ahead and doubled it for you."   
  
  
"Fuck!" Monte cursed, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
  
"The boss will be pleased with this," Thompson grinned, "you've got until midnight tonight, after that, your debt is doubled over again, got it?"   
  
  
Monte nodded and watched as they got into their SUV and drove away, laughing and high fiving each other. Brenda wandered across the road and looked at Monte curiously, her heart still thumping from the potentially deadly situation he'd just been in.  
  
  
"Did you make the tip off?" Monte asked her.  
  
  
"Yeah," Brenda replied, "the cops should be grabbing them right about now.. Monte, is it over?"   
  
  
"I wish it were that simple," Monte sighed, "if they trace that call back to me, I'm a dead man."   
  
  
"They've got their payment, though," Brenda said firmly, "right?"   
  
  
"Sort of," Monte headed inside and Brenda followed him.  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Brenda asked him.  
  
  
"They doubled my debt," Monte grabbed up his keys, "if I don't get them another hundred grand by midnight tonight, I'm a dead man." Brenda sighed heavily.  
  
  
"I would have to finally fall in love with a walking corpse," she grumbled. Monte looked at her and smiled faintly.  
  
  
"If it makes you feel any better," Monte told her, "you're most likely dead, too."   
  
  
"Oh yes, Monte," Brenda frowned at him, "that makes me feel _heaps_ better!"  



	19. Getting Serious

Monte shoved his car keys into his pocket.  
  
  
"Well," he said idly, "at least you won't have to drive me around anymore."   
  
  
He wandered over to the window, because he'd seen something moving outside. Brenda looked a little wistful, Monte now had his home and car back, which meant he wouldn't be hanging around her quite as much anymore and she'd kind of got used to him being there. Monte looked on as a guy broke into his car, he was so surprised that he didn't react very quickly.   
  
  
"What the.. " he blinked and suddenly, as the thief hotwired his car, it exploded right before his eyes in the driveway. Brenda jumped up and grabbed him, pulling him away from the window just as some flaming debris flew in and shattered the glass everywhere.   
  
  
"Monte, your car!" Brenda exclaimed, "it.. it exploded?!" Monte was breathing hard, shocked that it could've happened to him and Brenda if the thief hadn't tried to steal the car first.   
  
  
"Yes, well.. It-It was pretty old," Monte tried to be casual about it.   
  
  
"Monte," Brenda turned him around to face her, "cars don't explode when they get old, they just.. stop working!"  Monte looked around at the pile of flames in his driveway.   
  
  
"Okay," he said quietly, "don't panic, but .. I think maybe someone might be trying to kill me."   
  
  
"Oh, you _think?_ " Brenda demanded, "just maybe?"  Monte pursed his lips tightly together.   
  
  
"What do you want me to say?" he asked her sharply, "I didn't know that was going to happen!"   
  
  
"You get yourself two hundred grand in debt," Brenda told him, "you steal someone else's drug shipment, you deliberately have drug dealers accept their own drugs that you've stolen from them as payment from you and then have them caught by the police.. and you didn't know that was going to happen?"    
  
  
"Well of course it sounds bad when you put it like that!" Monte argued.   
  
  
"There's another way to put it to make it sound better?" Brenda asked him, folding her arms.  
  
  
"Look, Brenda.. I didn't mean for it to go this far," Monte admitted, "they were supposed to take the drugs and leave me alone, that's why I asked you to call the cops.. Now they're going to prison for a long time and I still need to get a hundred grand to their boss by tonight."  Brenda sighed and unfolded her arms.   
  
  
"So how are you going to do that, then?" she asked him, "do you even know where they base from?"   
  
  
"Of course I do," Monte nodded, "I was thrown into the boot of a car, bound and gagged and brought to their boss once."    
  
  
"You've dealt with these nutters before?" Brenda's eyes grew wider, "and you didn't learn your lesson?!"   
  
  
"I honestly thought it was a sure thing this time," Monte lowered his gaze, "but don't worry, I.. "    
  
  
"Let me guess," Brenda rolled her eyes, "you've got a plan?"   
  
  
"I really need that tin foil hat," Monte looked at her warily, "come on, let's grab something to eat before we head out again."   
  
  
"We?" Brenda narrowed her eyes, "you're so damn certain I'm sticking around?"    
  
  
"Aren't you?" Monte wondered. Brenda ground her teeth.   
  
  
"I should just leave," she warned him, "but I promised I'd see it through to the end, so I will." Monte looked at her gratefully.   
  
  
"You won't regret it," Monte said honestly.  
  
  
"I already do!" Brenda grumbled, following him into the kitchen.   
  



	20. A Man's Gotta Do

Brenda sat down and frowned, had she become so blase about things that she could just sit and eat lunch while a car burned outside? She didn't know about the man who was still inside it, but there was still a dangerous flaming wreckage outside that really should have been put out right away. Monte glanced up when he heard sirens in the distance, swearing under his breath.  
  
  
"That'll be the fire department," Monte hurried to finish making the sandwiches.  
  
  
"I'm going to enjoy watching you try to talk your way out of this one," Brenda mused, sitting back, "you do realize the police will have been called, too, right?" Monte nodded, watching out the window.  
  
  
"Nosey neighbors," he grumbled.  
  
  
"Monte, your car exploded," Brenda said to him, "I'd have done the same thing.. "   
  
  
Monte didn't answer her, he was thinking that perhaps he had more time now. If they believed he was dead, there was a body inside the car afterall, then he would be able to figure out something to do with the drugs and get himself out of debt once they discovered they'd killed the wrong guy.  
  
  
"How about coffee?" Brenda asked.  
  
  
"Umm.. " Monte hesitated, "you know what? Maybe we shouldn't touch anything electrical.. "  Brenda suddenly felt a knot growing in her stomach.  
  
  
"Let's get out of here," Brenda stood up.  
  
  
"But.. our lunch.. !" Monte protested, as she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the back door.  
  
  
Brenda wasn't going to sit there for a moment longer, if there was even a hint of a chance that the house might blow up as well, she was getting the heck out of there. They got into Brenda's car and drove away, just as the fire engines began to round the corner into the street.  
  
  
"I hope this new plan of yours is the plan to end all plans!" Brenda said firmly, "because this is all going to end very badly if it isn't!"   
  
  
"It's all in here," Monte tapped his head, "but I need to go and see someone first, we're not going to be able to pull this off alone." Brenda looked at him curiously.  
  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked him.  
  
  
"To see Big Phil," Monte replied, "he's the only one we can trust right now."   
  
  
"If you say so," Brenda gripped the steering wheel tightly, "which way?"  Monte directed her to Phil's home, a small, rundown apartment building that looked like it should have been condemned years ago.  
  
  
"Ugh, you're going in there?" Brenda asked, as they pulled up outside.  
  
  
"Wait here for me," Monte told her, "I'll see if I can convince him to help us."   
  
  
Brenda leaned back and watched him disappear inside, thinking there was no possible way that even the quick talking Monte could get this guy to risk himself just to help them out. Monte knocked on the door and heard some noises coming from inside, the door opened just a crack and Phil looked him over before opening the door wider and inviting Monte inside.  
  
  
"Monte," Phil smiled at him, gathering up some pizza boxes and shoving them aside, "if I'd have known you were coming, I'd have straightened up."   
  
  
"Actually, this isn't quite a social call," Monte explained.  
  
  
"Oh?" Phil grew curious.  
  
  
"I need your help," Monte said to him, "big time.. "  Phil touched Monte's face carefully and smiled at him.  
  
  
"I hoped this day would come," Phil said softly. Monte swallowed dryly, as Phil locked the apartment door and pulled him into the bedroom.  
  
  
*  
  
  
An hour later, Monte returned to the car and Brenda glanced at him curiously.  
  
  
"He says he'll help," Monte announced.  
  
  
"How'd you manage to pull that off?" Brenda asked, starting the car. Monte's face was red.  
  
  
"I really don't wanna talk about it," he grumbled quietly. Brenda shrugged and drove back towards her house, hoping for a bite to eat before this unknown plan of Monte's got started.

 


	21. Words

Back at her home, Brenda started making some lunch and Monte stood by the doorway, watching her.  
  
  
"Why don't you sit down?" Brenda suggested, "it'll be ready soon."   
  
  
"Oh, umm.. I er.. I'll just stand," Monte looked uncomfortable, "what are you making?"   
  
  
"Something hearty to fill us up," Brenda replied.  
  
  
"So long as it doesn't make me sleepy," Monte cautioned her, "I need to be on my game tonight."   
  
  
"It's happening tonight?" Brenda asked him, feeling suddenly tense all over again.  
  
  
"Yes," Monte replied, "the sooner, the better. I want to go home.. "  Brenda pouted, she didn't want him to leave and yet, he had his own life to live, too.  
  
  
"I've got so used to having you around," Brenda admitted, "it's going to feel so weird when this is all over."   
  
  
"I'll still be around, Brenda," Monte reminded her, "it's not like I'm going anywhere far away."   
  
  
"But you might," Brenda told him, "just until things settle down."   
  
  
"If that happens," Monte said carefully, "you could always come with me.. "  
  
  
"I'd like that," Brenda smiled at him, "since I'm in it up to my neck now, too. I could sure use a vacation after this!"   
  
  
"We're not even married yet and you're already demanding a vacation," Monte teased her. Brenda felt her cheeks grow hot, but was it anger or was she feeling flattered?  
  
  
"You talk about us as if we're engaged," Brenda called him out. Monte looked at her curiously.  
  
  
"Aren't we?" he asked her.  
  
  
"What?!" Brenda raised her brows.  
  
  
"Last night.. " Monte ventured.   
  
  
"Monte, last night doesn't mean we're going to get married.. " Brenda explained to him.

 

Monte looked disappointed and Brenda tried to smile reassuringly at him but she was confused by his behavior. They hadn't really known each other for very long, yet somehow it felt like she'd known him her whole life. How did he make her want him so badly? He wasn't even really trying, he was just being himself. In fact, the more she thought about it, Brenda realized that Monte was only ever himself. He never tried to be somebody he wasn't, it made her feel that much more attracted to him.  
  
  
"You're so dangerous, Monte," Brenda chided him, "one day, your luck and charms won't be enough to get you out of trouble, what then?"  Monte simply looked at her, smiled and tilted his head.  
  
  
"I'll still have you, Brenda," he replied and he sounded so damned certain of it that Brenda had to smile at him, "I think that as long as you're around, I can't lose.. "   
  
  
Brenda wasn't sure how she felt about being Monte's lucky rabbit's foot, if she was the only thing he was counting on to get them through this dangerous situation, they might both very well end up buried in the desert somewhere..


	22. Everything Is Ready

After they had eaten, Monte spent some time on the phone and Brenda kept watching out the window. She wasn't sure why, nobody knew where she lived but she was still shaken by the explosion and nervous that the police would want to question them. They would eventually find her, she was sure of it because police were very thorough like that and would probably question everyone Monte had ever met. She felt something touch her shoulder and she yelped and spun around, but it was only Monte's hand.  
  
  
"Wow, you're jumpy," Monte looked at her with concern, "you're going to have to be a lot calmer than that if we're going to pull this off."    
  
  
"You surprised me that's all," Brenda spoke defensively.   
  
  
"Everything's set," Monte informed her, "there's no way we can fail.. by this time tomorrow, you and I could be on holiday someplace nice."   
  
  
"I hope you're right," Brenda relaxed against his chest as he hugged her comfortingly.   
  
  
"I couldn't have got this far without your help," Monte said quietly. Brenda smiled faintly, it was nice to feel appreciated but she wished the circumstances could have been better. Monte felt tense in her arms, so she rubbed his back a little and he seemed to relax.   
  
  
"I'm really nervous," Brenda admitted, "what if something goes wrong?"   
  
  
"I'm pretty sure I have thought of everything," Monte said thoughtfully, "besides, there's worse things than being killed, we could end up in prison for a really long time.. "  Brenda sighed heavily, that really hadn't helped to lighten the mood at all.  
  
  
"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Brenda questioned him.  
  
  
"It sounded good in my head," shrugged Monte.   
  
  
"Well, at least you're thinking before you speak now," Brenda said softly, "how long have we got?"   
  
  
"I've arranged to meet someone at six," Monte replied.  
  
  
"So early?" Brenda glanced at her watch, "doesn't this sort of thing usually happen around midnight or after?"    
  
  
"I suppose so," Monte replied, not sounding too certain, "but I, for one, am sick of being up so late. Eventually I do have to work, you know.. "  Brenda paled, _work!_ She'd forgotten all about it!    
  
  
"Ugh, I am so fired.. " she groaned, "what have I done!?"    
  
  
"You can always come and work with me," Monte suggested brightly. Brenda rested her head on his chest.  
  
  
"Monte," she said softly, "just hold me.. "  Monte stood still and kept his arms around her.  
  
  
"Tighter," Brenda said to him and he tightened his embrace around her.   
  
  
"Don't be scared," Monte reassured her, "I promise this will all turn out alright."  Brenda slowly lifted her chin and Monte looked down into her eyes, their lips softly met as they started kissing, slowly at first and then more passionately as their mouths opened and their hands began to grope.  
  
  
_"Mmm,_ nothing like a little danger to get the heart pumping," Monte murmured against her lips.  
  
  
"Shut up and take me to the bedroom," Brenda breathed, biting at his lower lip and giggling as he tried to pick her up off her feet.  
  
  



	23. What We Want

Brenda squealed as Monte lifted her up unceremoniously and hauled her over his shoulder, carrying her to the bedroom and dumping her onto the bed. He was instantly poised over her, kissing her neck and collarbone and making her squirm with soft moans of desire. She pulled his shirt up over his head and he paused to throw it aside, giving her time to sit up and straddle him onto his back. He gazed up at her heatedly, feeling her rocking her hips and grinding them into his own. His hands came up to grip her thighs, thrusting his hips now to ensure she felt his erection rubbing against her through their clothes.  
  
  
Brenda moaned, her light clothing easily providing friction as Monte's rock hard member slid against her moistening folds through her panties. She knew he could very well just dry hump her this way until she came - and cum she most certainly would - but she wanted to feel him deep inside of her again and again until she could take it no more.  
  
  
"Monte, please.. " she breathed desperately, her breath shaky as she tried not to cream in her panties, "st-stop.. "   
  
  
Monte became very still and Brenda shuddered as she fought off her impending orgasm, taking an audibly trembling breath as she worked to free his cock from his pants. Monte whisked off her blouse and pushed her bra up over her head, tossing it aside as Brenda kicked off her skirt and underwear, the scent of her arousal clung strongly to her wet knickers and excited Monte. Brenda found herself being embraced and kissed all over her neck and shoulders, but she kept him underneath her and was determined to top him this time.  
  
  
Monte did not fight for the position and she soon guided him into her waiting entrance, her hands firmly pinning his shoulders down and her lips capturing his as they parted to groan loudly. Keeping control and moving slowly, Brenda started riding his cock, lifting herself up carefully and then plunging back down onto him, impaling herself hard and fast. Monte cried out in surprise, throwing his head back and arching into her, his thrusts were useless though because she was in complete control of their movements now.  
  
  
He gazed at her with half closed eyes, she was crouched over him and her body was bobbing up and down, her hands pushing down firmly onto his shoulders to keep him pinned in place. Monte's eyes closed and he moaned her name, arousing her and causing her to become very slick and wet but his cock was so big, it did not slip out and she was able to continue fucking him, moving faster and faster until his face started to turn red. She knew he was close, so she deliberately slowed down and languidly gazed at him, admiring the way his eyes flashed almost angrily when he realized she was drawing it out for as long as she could.  
  
  
Monte grasped onto her breasts, thumbing and pinching her nipples until she was almost sobbing with pleasure pain, her desperate pleas and moans spurring him into release. Brenda bit down hard onto her bottom lip, hearing him groan and call out to her as he reached his climax at last, surprising her by suddenly pushing her down onto her side. He thrust into her hard and fast, she held onto him and cried out as she felt his soft balls hitting her ass and she knew he was fully deep inside of her. It took away her breath, his long, thick cock penetrating her so deeply that she had her thighs open as far as they could possibly go. She was now on her back, her legs wrapped around him tightly and the bed started to hit the wall with each frantic thrust of his hips because she was grasping onto the bars at the top of the bed firmly with her hands.  
  
  
Her back arched and she was calling his name over and over, he breathed heavily into her ear and she shook hard, an involuntary squeal that was long and shrill escaped her lips, ending in a throaty moan that excited Monte into a second climax with her inner walls pulsing and milking every last drop from his release. Panting, he collapsed beside her and she was on him instantly, coaxing him into a deep, sensual kiss that left them both weak and breathless.  
  
  



	24. Here We Go

They dozed for a few hours, only waking when the onset of evening chilled their naked bodies and they instinctively huddled up for warmth. Slowly sitting up and rubbing her eyes, Brenda glanced at the clock and felt a surge of nerves rush through her body.   
  
  
"Monte.. " Brenda nudged him awake and he groaned in protest, "Monte, it's almost time to go.. "    
  
  
Monte opened his eyes and sighed heavily, he would much rather stay here in bed and make love to her again but she was right, it was 5pm and time to get moving or they'd be late. They dressed silently, another surge of nerves thrilled through Brenda as Monte tucked his gun into his pants. He'd never hurt anyone before and Brenda sincerely doubted that he ever could, but she felt better for knowing the gun was there.   
  
  
"Ready?" Monte glanced over at her.   
  
  
"No," Brenda felt like she wanted to just hide under the bed until it was all over.   
  
  
Monte smiled at her just a little, then he opened the front door and Brenda followed him out to her car. She was understandably nervous about having the crate still sitting in the trunk, if they got pulled over and the cops found it, they were fucked.   
  
  
"So, what's the plan?" Brenda asked as she drove, almost afraid to hear the answer.   
  
  
"Unfortunately," Monte replied, "we'll have to hand the heroin over.. "  Brenda sighed heavily, wishing there was another way.  
  
  
"Not all of it, though?" Brenda asked him hopefully.   
  
  
"I'm afraid so," Monte answered, making her heart sink, "turn left.. but don't worry, I've got it all under control.. Just trust me.. Turn right.. "   
  
  
Brenda followed his directions until they arrived at the designated meeting place, they got out of the car and Monte opened up the trunk. Several men were standing nearby and wandered over when Monte flashed them a signal, Brenda felt her chest tightening as they inspected the crate and two of them hauled it away.   
  
  
"We'll just leave you lot to it," Monte said cheerfully, but his arm was grabbed and so was Brenda's.  
  
  
"Not so fast," one of the men growled at Monte, getting in his face, "the boss would like a word.. "   
  
  
"Oh.. that won't be necessary," Monte tried to struggle free but found that he could not, "then again, I suppose we've got time.. "    
  
  
They were dragged to a car and forced into the back seat, Brenda tried hard not to show her fear but she was glad for Monte holding her hand as they were taken deeper into the warehouse district. The car eventually came to a stop and they were brought into a huge, old building. There was a small office with a desk, Monte was familiar with it but Brenda was terrified of the guns sitting visibly in their holsters at the hips of each and every single person inside. Their escape was blocked by two men with pistols, two more stood behind the desk and one sat in the office chair at the desk itself.   
  
  
"Monte.. " drawled the seated man, a cigar clenched tightly between his teeth.   
  
  
"Hello Grim.. " Monte greeted the seated man as if he were an old friend, "we were just in the neighborhood and thought we'd drop in.. But er, you look busy, so we'll just be going.. "    
  
  
"But you've only just got here," Grim replied, watching Monte get shoved away from the door roughly as he turned to try and leave.   
  



	25. Unexpected Problem

"Monte, I am very pleased with the haul you've so generously given to me," Grim slowly leaned back in his chair, "you may consider your debt paid in full."  Monte breathed a sigh of relief, licking his lips nervously.   
  
  
"So, we'll just be going then," Monte tried again.   
  
  
"I don't think so," Grim said sharply, "you see, my best men have been arrested.. you wouldn't happen to know anything about that, now would you, Monte?"  Monte swallowed a lump in his throat and Brenda did her best to look as casual as she could.   
  
  
"Who me? Nah.. " Monte denied any knowledge of it, "shame though.. "     
  
  
"Yes," Grim narrowed his eyes, "a real shame.. seems a little odd that they were coming from your house when they got busted.. "   
  
  
"Coincidences, eh?" Monte tried to shrug it off.   
  
  
"I don't believe in coincidences," Grim struck his fist onto the desk, causing both Brenda and Monte to startle, "you've gone too far this time, Monte!"   
  
  
"Grim, please.. " Monte stepped forwards, "I-I'll make you a deal.. "     
  
  
"No more deals!" Grim refused. Monte started to breathe a little faster and Brenda felt a drop of sweat trickle down her forehead.   
  
  
"Can I at least beg for my life?" Monte asked, making Brenda shudder with fear.  
  
  
"You can," Grim responded idly, "but it'll do you no good. I have a new recruit that I am just itching to try out, he'll take you out of town and make you dig your own graves.. How does that sound, hm?"  Monte gulped, his hand inching closer to the hidden gun in his pants slowly.  
  
  
"C-Can I beg for my lady friend's life, then?" Monte enquired nervously, "sh-she doesn't know anything.. "   
  
  
"I'm afraid not," Grim answered calmly, "I can't take the risk."  A door opened to the right of the desk and a large, burly man entered the room. Monte looked surprised to see him, as if he'd been expecting someone else to have showed up.  
  
  
"Alright," Grim looked over at the man, "time to prove your loyalty to me, Cleaver. Take these two outside of town and take care of them."   
  
  
"Anytin' ya say boss," Cleaver replied, producing a gun and waving it at Monte and Brenda, "git goin'.. "    
  
  
Brenda was pushed backwards into the corner by Monte, as he fumbled in his belt and quickly took out the pistol but he wasn't sure who to aim it at and settled on pointing it directly at Grim's face. Everyone drew their guns and aimed them at Monte, his hands were shaking and his eyes were wide. Brenda whimpered softly, blocked from view by Monte standing between her and everyone else.  
  
  
"One move and I blow his brains out!" Monte warned them all. Grim did not look at all frightened, he leaned back in his chair and took a long, calm drag of his cigar.   
  
  
"I admire your determination to live," Grim told Monte, "but that isn't even enough to save you, I'm afraid. Take it from him, boys."    
  
  
Hesitantly, they all stepped towards Monte and he fired the gun as they rushed at him and took it from his hands. Grim was shot in the arm, but the wound was superficial despite the pain he was clearly in.   
  
  
"You fucker!" Grim swore at him through clenched teeth, "Cleaver! Take them out of my sight! Make sure you smash his kneecaps before you shoot his brains all over the ground!"  Cleaver nodded.   
  
  
"Sure ting, boss," he replied and hauled both Monte and Brenda out to his truck. 


	26. Close Call

As they sat in the back of the truck, Brenda huddled up to Monte and felt mildly comforted by his trembling embrace.  
  
  
"Please tell me this is part of your plan?" Brenda whispered.  
  
  
"I'd like to," Monte responded softly, "I really would, but that was supposed to be Phil's entrance, not this guy.. "  Brenda buried her face into his shirt and tried so hard not to cry, Monte hugged her tighter and flicked his gaze to the driver.  
  
  
"Maybe I can make us crash," Monte thought out loud, but quietly so, "we might survive.. it's our only chance.. "   
  
  
"We'll be killed!" Brenda hissed at him, "he's driving like a maniac enough as it is! Look at how fast we're going!"   
  
  
"Hey, shuddap back dere.. " Cleaver scolded them gruffly. Monte was not impressed, this wasn't the way he'd planned things to happen at all, where was Phil?!    
  
  
A short while later, they were dragged out of the truck and as they looked around fearfully, they saw nothing but sand for miles around. Cleaver tossed them both a shovel each and insisted that they started to dig, he stood waiting but Monte threw down his shovel and refused to let Brenda even begin.  
  
  
"We're dead either way," Monte reasoned, "let him dig it himself.. "   
  
  
Cleaver was not happy with this and stepped forwards, Monte grabbed Brenda and pulled her to his chest. He was shielding her, half turning so that she couldn't see the gun aiming at them both.  
  
  
"Just close your eyes," Monte whispered, "try not to worry.. "   
  
  
With any luck, it'd be quick. Brenda felt his hand come to rest at the back of her head, she closed her eyes and buried her face into his chest. Monte shut his eyes and they both jumped in fright as the shot sounded out, the echo ringing through their ears moments later. But they were still standing..   
  
  
Monte slowly opened his eyes, Cleaver was standing there looking so shocked and a moment later, he tumbled to the ground; dead. Brenda started sobbing and fell to her knees, unsure if she or Monte had been hit and not wanting to open her eyes. She hugged Monte's knees, unwilling to let go of him and rubbing her cheek against his thigh. Monte's gaze lifted from Cleaver, to Big Phil, who was standing right behind Cleaver with his gun smoking in his hand.  
  
  
"That was fucking close!" Monte breathed, "what happened to you?!"   
  
  
"I couldn't get myself hired," Phil admitted, "it was too short notice, but I hid in the truck.. I had your back, Monte. Don't look at me that way.. "  Monte stared down at Cleaver.  
  
  
"That was almost us!" Monte shouted. Phil lowered his eyes.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," Phil apologized. Brenda slowly got to her feet, hitting Monte's arm.  
  
  
"You should be saying thank you!" Brenda scolded Monte, turning to look at Phil, "you saved our lives." Phil looked at her and smiled a little, his shoulders visibly relaxing.  
  
  
"Can I offer you both a ride home?" Phil asked them. Brenda looked at Monte, who gazed back at her mutely.  
  
  
"Actually," Brenda turned back towards Phil, "could you do us just one more favor?"   
  
  
"Of course," Phil agreed, looking at Monte with half closed eyes, "but you'll owe me one.. "  Monte averted his gaze and his cheeks flushed red.  
  
  
"Could you bring me my car?" Brenda asked Phil.  
  
  
"I can do that for you," Phil nodded, "are you not going home, then?"   
  
  
"I should think not," Brenda replied, hugging Monte's arm, "it's not safe for either of us to ever go back."   
  
  
"I understand," Phil nodded, "I'll be back soon."  He got into the truck and left quickly, Brenda shivered in the coldness of the night and it was almost pitch dark now the headlights of the truck had gone.  
  
  
"At least the moon is bright," Monte glanced upwards, "Brenda, where are we going?"   
  
  
"Someplace far away," Brenda replied.  
  
  
"But how?" Monte asked her, "we've got nothing, no food, no clothes and no money.. "  
  



	27. Catching A Break

Brenda hadn't thought that far ahead, it was where she and Monte differed because he would have at least swindled someone out of their cash or credit card before deciding not to ever return home until the heat was off.  
  
  
"I don't know," she sat down and hugged her knees to her chest, rubbing her arms every so often to try and keep warm.   
  
  
Monte knelt down and took off his jacket, draping it around Brenda's shoulders. She accepted the gesture and felt instantly warmer, drawing the jacket closed and enjoying the scent of Monte's cologne all around her.   
  
  
"Thanks," she said softly, kissing his lips briefly.   
  
  
They sat and huddled up together, their breaths escaping in wisps of fog whenever they spoke. Before long, Brenda noticed Monte was shivering and she pushed him down onto his back. He looked up at her in surprise as she leaned over him, then she kissed him and they started to make out heatedly. Her hand slid down his body, quickly locating his pants with her fingers and stroking him firmly. His muffled moans into her mouth made her whimper in response, their body heat keeping them warm from the chill of the night as they groped and kissed each other.   
  
  
By the time Phil returned, they were both flushed and hot. Phil got out of the car and then Brenda's car pulled up beside the one Phil was driving, someone got out of Brenda's car and Phil directed them to go and sit in the car he'd been driving. Phil then walked over to Monte and Brenda, handing Brenda her car keys.  
  
  
"I can't believe you actually did it!" Brenda smiled at Phil, "thank you so much! We totally owe you, big time!"  Monte cringed.  
  
  
"Can we just go now?" Monte urged Brenda.   
  
  
"Not yet," Phil grabbed Monte's shoulder, "there's still one little matter to take care of first.. "   
  
  
"Please, not _here_.. " Monte fretted.   
  
  
"Hm? No, not that.. " Phil laughed gently, "though I do look forward to the day.. I have a little something for you both." Monte looked at him warily, as Phil let go of his shoulder and led them to Brenda's car.   
  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Brenda covered her mouth with her hand in surprise as Phil opened up the trunk of her car, "Phil! You shouldn't have!"  
  
  
"I wanted to," Phil blushed modestly, "I've taken a real shine to you two, I sincerely hope you make it."  Monte peered into the trunk, there were bottles of water, tins of food and other things they might need to fall back on for a few days.   
  
  
"Here.. " Phil shoved a package into Monte's hands, "goodbye and good luck." Phil returned to his car and soon drove away. Monte and Brenda got into Brenda's car and she started the engine, glancing over at Monte with a smile.  
  
  
"What's in the package?" she asked him.   
  
  
"Cash," Monte replied in awe, "lots of it.. "   
  
  
"Oh wow! That's so sweet!" Brenda felt warm inside, "you know, I think he has a little crush on you." Monte shuddered involuntarily, not responding to the comment and shifting in his seat uncomfortably.  
  
  
"Do you have a destination in mind?" Monte asked her.   
  
  
"Not really," Brenda admitted, "I figured we'd just drive and you'd think of a plan, eventually." Monte arched a brow at her.   
  
  
"But.. you don't _like_ my plans.. " Monte argued.   
  
  
"Come on, Monte.. " Brenda urged him, "don't you, like, you know.. have a guy or something you can meet up with?"   
  
  
Monte leaned back and turned his head to stare out of his window, so Brenda fell silent and let him think about it for a while. She knew a town nearby where they could hole up in a motel for a few days, it wasn't terribly expensive and the food didn't make her feel like throwing up like most places did where they greased everything up before serving it.

 


	28. Old Habits

"I could really go for a pizza right about now," Monte stated. Brenda's stomach growled and she winced.  
  
  
"Mmm, steak, mash and veg," Monte continued, "prime rib.. "  
  
  
"Monte, please.. " Brenda said softly, "I'm starving!"  
  
  
"So am I," Monte responded defensively.  
  
  
"Well naming things you want to eat doesn't help!" Brenda told him firmly.  
  
  
"Oh," Monte sighed, "suppose we'll be living on tins of tuna and beans for a while then, huh?"   
  
  
"Be thankful we have anything at all," Brenda reminded him. They arrived at the motel and managed to get the last room available.  
  
  
"That was lucky," Monte smiled, as they got settled into the room, "oh hey, only one bed. Looks like I'm getting laid tonight!"  
  
  
"Monte!" Brenda tried not to laugh as she scolded him.  
  
  
"What?" Monte looked at her curiously.  
  
  
"You're so damn sure I'm going to have sex with you?" Brenda questioned him.  
  
  
"Oh, like you can help yourself," Monte teased her, "you can't keep your hands off me." Brenda lifted a brow and walked over to him, snaking her arms around his waist.  
  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," she admitted, feeling his arms embracing her a moment later, "Monte.. I'm scared."   
  
  
"Don't be," Monte said quietly, "I'll protect you."   
  
  
"It's not just that," Brenda told him, "what if we can never go home again?"   
  
  
Monte wasn't particularly fussed, he had no issues shifting from place to place because the only thing he really owned was his car and that had exploded. Brenda was more settled in, she left behind her job (which wasn't so bad because her boss was an ass anyway) and everything she owned was still inside her house. Monte rubbed her back, kissing the top of her head gently.  
  
  
"We can start a new life somewhere else," Monte told her, "we don't need to go back there."    
  
  
Brenda didn't answer him, she liked the idea but her heart was yearning to go home and the thought of never, ever being able to return there was killing her inside. They went down to the hotel diner and bar, Monte was eyeing off some shifty looking characters and Brenda pulled him aside.  
  
  
"I know that look," Brenda whispered, "Monte don't do anything that's going to get us into trouble."   
  
  
"I'm not.. I mean I won't.. " Monte said quickly, "I'm just going to go over there and talk to them for a minute."   
  
  
He wandered off and Brenda sighed worriedly, picking up the menu with trembling hands. They had some cash but they needed to use it sparingly, what if they had to live off it for a long time? What happened when it ran out? She couldn't understand how Monte was so calm, she simply was not used to such an unpredictable lifestyle. She craved to have her old routine back, at least then she'd know what to expect from day to day. Right now, she had no idea what was going to happen from moment to moment and it was absolutely terrifying. Monte returned and sat down with Brenda, she had ordered for them both and she now grew curious.  
  
  
"So, what did you talk about over there?" Brenda enquired, somewhat dreading the answer. Monte showed her a wad of cash and tucked it away again quickly, Brenda's eyes widened.  
  
  
"Where did you get that?!" she asked him, hoping he hadn't picked someone's pocket.  
  
  
"That's just a down payment," Monte spoke quietly with a grin, "if I deliver this package, I'll get double that.. "   
  
  
"Monte.. " Brenda groaned.  
  
  
"Don't worry," Monte reassured her, "it's a cake walk, I can do this standing on my head and the best part is.. "   
  
  
"Monte I don't want to hear anymore," Brenda told him with a defeated sigh.  
  
  
"But.. " Monte tried.  
  
  
"Just go," Brenda sat back, "take my keys and play delivery boy. It seems like no matter what I say, you're still going to just get us into trouble."  
  
  
She tossed him her car keys and lowered her gaze to her plate, picking at the food but not wanting to waste any of it, so she had to force it down. She had lost her appetite suddenly, anxiety being the main cause of her stress and worry. Monte didn't say anything more and they sat in silence, finishing their dinner and then Monte stood up.  
  
  
"I'll be back soon, then.. " he said softly. Brenda stared up at him, pleading him with her eyes but Monte turned and walked out of the motel.  
  
  
As she sat and watched however, Brenda noticed three strange men indiscreetly head out after Monte and her heart hammered within her chest. Slowly, she got to her feet and quickly went out of the motel, too. Sure enough, she wandered around the corner and halted abruptly. Two of the men had Monte pinned to the wall, while the third one was talking to him with a sneer. Brenda inched closer, just as she had suspected, they were going to take the money and the package and run off, leaving Monte to explain to the shifty characters why he hadn't delivered the package and why he couldn't return the money he'd been given already.  
  
  
Brenda was still wearing Monte's jacket, she slipped her hands into the pockets and her fingers closed around something that made her both tremble and smile faintly.  
  
  
The gun.  
  
  
"Clever boy," Brenda breathed softly, grasping the gun and taking it out of her pocket. She took a deep breath and steeled her nerves, slowly approaching the men and hoping for the best.  
  



	29. Losing Faith

"Wow, you guys sure are thick," Monte was saying as Brenda got closer, walking slowly. She paused, pressing herself to the wall behind the dumpster, what was he playing at?!   
  
  
"Ah! Ow!" Monte complained, as they twisted his arms, "let me explain!"   
  
  
"You'd better talk fast," said the biggest man, who was no longer sneering but looked very angry.  
  
  
"You're taking a paltry down payment and a mystery parcel that probably contains what.. a few thousand dollars worth of shit?" Monte explained, "most likely counterfeit at that, I'll wager.. Why not wait until I come back and collect the rest of the payment huh?"   
  
  
"How can we be sure you'll even come back?" asked the guy.  
  
  
"I have to," Monte told him, "they're testing me, to see if they can trust me.. I'm supposed to collect a key from them when I get back and directions to a safety deposit box."  
  
  
"So?" asked the guy, "what's in it?"   
  
  
"I'll tell you," Monte replied, "but let me go first." The guy nodded to his cronies and they released Monte's arms, he rubbed them stiffly.  
  
  
"There's a rock in that box, worth fifty grand," Monte said quietly, "I was planning to run off with it.. "    
  
  
"I think we can accompany you to that box," the guy said firmly, "and relieve you of this rock.. "   
  
  
"How's a rock worth so much dough?" asked one of the cronies.  
  
  
"Ugh, it's a diamond, you idiot!" the guy growled, then glanced at Monte, "right?"   
  
  
"Oh.. uhm yeah," Monte nodded quickly, "yeah, that's what I meant."   
  
  
"Good," the guys backed off, "we'll meet you back here when you return, don't even think of doing anything stupid."  
  
  
"Oh, no.. I never do stupid things," Monte reassured him nervously, "well, hardly ever.. I mean, not very often.. "   
  
  
He started backing away, but the guys did not pursue him and walked away in the other direction. Something grabbed Monte's arm and pulled him behind a dumpster, Monte let out half a startled yelp, which was muffled by a hand clamping down over his mouth.  
  
  
"Shh!" Brenda hushed him, "it's just me!"  Monte stared at her with his wide, blue eyes and slowly relaxed, pushing her hand away.  
  
  
"What are you doing out here?" he asked her.  
  
  
"I was going to save you!" Brenda answered him angrily, "but once again that fast talking mouth of yours has already done it for me.. "   
  
  
"I wasn't in any danger!" Monte insisted, "I had it all under control."   
  
  
"And the diamond?" Brenda asked him, "you're going to owe those men fifty grand!"   
  
  
"There is no diamond!" Monte admitted.  
  
  
_"What?!_ Monte, they'll _kill_ you!" Brenda cried out in frustration.  
  
  
"Brenda please," Monte softened his tone, "just trust me.. I've got a plan, don't worry.. I'll sort it."  Brenda shook her head, she wasn't sure if she could take much more of this.  
  
  
"You'll never change," she said quietly, "I don't know what I was thinking when I trusted you in the first place.. I should never have agreed to help you, Monte."  She turned and walked back towards the motel.  
  
  
"Brenda!" Monte called, but she didn't listen to him and went back inside. Monte stood there for a while, but he had a delivery to make and was soon in Brenda's car, driving out to an old farm house just outside of town.  
  



	30. Pulling A Swifty

Monte pulled up in front of the farm house and switched off the engine, he took a deep breath and calmed his nerves for he had a plan but it wasn't an easy one to pull off and get away with it unscathed. He looked around carefully and found a torn seam in the seat, so he shoved both the parcel and the cash into it carefully. The porch light flickered as he got out of the car and approached the house slowly, psyching himself up for the confrontation. As he reached the front door, it opened and Monte stepped back as a man casually strolled out onto the porch. He wore his orange hair pulled back in a long ponytail and he wore an akubra hat, he had fiery green eyes and held a cigarette in his hand.  
  
  
"You lost, boy?" the man asked, sizing Monte up and down warily.   
  
  
"I've got a message for you," Monte ignored the question.  
  
  
"Oh yeah?" the man casually took a drag of his cigarette and blew it purposefully into Monte's face, causing him to cough, "what's that then?"  Monte waved the smoke from his face, sputtering as it irritated his eyes and throat.   
  
  
"Deal's off," he choked. The man tensed, his eyes hardening.   
  
  
"That's it?" he asked.   
  
  
"No," Monte rubbed his eyes, "one more thing, the boss says you can all go fuck yourselves.. "    
  
  
The man threw his cigarette down and grabbed Monte's arm, hauling him roughly into the house.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Some time later, Monte was shoved out of the front door, he stumbled and fell down the steps, bruised and bleeding with a return message full of death threats and expletives for the boss. He slowly, painfully dragged himself up off the ground and limped back to the car, driving off as quickly as he was able to. Once the farm house was out of sight, he slowed down because the bumps in the road hurt his aching body and made if difficult for him to concentrate.   
  
  
He made it back to the hotel, casting a sideways glance at the alley. Sure enough, the three men were waiting for him to go inside and collect the key, loitering around the dumpster like rats. Monte held his ribs painfully and headed inside, discreetly making his way directly to the nameless boss, who lifted his brows when he saw the state Monte was in.   
  
  
"What the heck happened to ya?" the boss asked him.   
  
  
"I went outside," Monte lowered himself down onto a chair, "but someone was waiting for me just out there in the alley, they jumped me from behind and took it all.. I barely escaped.. " Monte lowered his gaze.   
  
  
"I'll take my punishment now, boss," Monte spoke softly, slowly lifting his eyes to meet with the boss', "I've failed you."  The boss looked undecidedly at Monte, but he couldn't find it in himself to have the poor guy beaten up any further.  
  
  
"Max, Louie, get out there and find those assholes!" the boss said quickly, "make sure they don't wake up for a few days and bring back my fucking package! If I don't get it delivered tonight, there's gonna be an all out gang war!" The two men moved off and hurried outside, the boss looked at Monte and sat back.   
  
  
"I ain't giving you the rest of the dough," the boss said firmly.  
  
  
"I understand," Monte nodded, slowly standing to his feet.   
  
  
"Go get yourself cleaned up," the boss told him, "next time, I'll have a couple of beaters go with ya." Monte nodded.  
  
  
"Thank you," Monte nodded to the boss, "I won't let you down again, boss."   
  
  
The boss smiled faintly at Monte, watching him head upstairs. Monte walked into the motel room and noticed that Brenda was ready to go, she was just waiting for him to get back. Her angry expression changed to one of worry when she saw his cut lip and bleeding nose, she rushed over to him and fussed over him but Monte gently pushed her away.  
  
  
"Let's go," Monte said quickly, "we've got to get out of town.. "   
  
  
"Leave town?" Brenda asked him, "but.. why?"  
  
  
"Yes," Monte urged her, "come on, I'll explain later but we really have to move - _now!"_


	31. Across The Pond

Brenda was still angry with Monte, but she knew enough to not argue and do as she was told when he was like this because it could only mean trouble if she didn't. His plans were often cut very fine and executed with last minute timing, so she hurried out after him and they got into her car. There were sounds of a very frightening fight going on in the alley, Brenda locked the car doors and drove away quickly while Monte sat in the back seat and kept his head down. After they drove in silence for over an hour, Monte finally sat up and breathed out a long sigh of relief.  
  
  
"I think I got away with that one," he boasted, "hahah, you should have been there.. "  Brenda shook her head.  
  
  
"What was it all in aid of?" she wondered, "what were you doing? Why are you bleeding, Monte?"   
  
  
"Let's find out," Monte said, pulling open the tear in the front passenger seat and removing the package from it.  
  
  
"What's in there?" Brenda asked him. Monte ripped off the brown paper and set the box in his lap, carefully and slowly opening it up to reveal it's contents.  
  
  
"Looks like a peace offering," Monte noted, "this'll keep them so busy killing each other, they won't think to hunt us down. Each side will think the other has this box."   
  
  
"Monte!" Brenda scolded him, "what's in it?!"  Monte looked into the box and his eyes grew wide.  
  
  
"Monte," Brenda suddenly frowned, "they would never have sent you off on your own with something that held so much on the line, that's a very important package.. " Monte looked up from the box, she was clever, he had to give her that.  
  
  
"What are you suggesting?" Monte asked her.  
  
  
"I'm suggesting you knew those creeps," Brenda told him outright, "I really don't like the company you keep, Monte. It seriously makes me question you as a person.. "  Monte didn't like where she was going with this, he put his hand into the box and ignored the comment, taking out a stunningly expensive diamond ring.  
  
  
"Here," he said to Brenda, "this box is full of spectacular jewellery, I think this would look good on you."  Brenda glanced at the ring, pulling up at a red light and she took it carefully from him.  
  
  
"It's beautiful!" Brenda gushed, trying it on, "and a perfect fit, aww thank you, Monte.. what else is in that thing?"  
  
  
Monte smiled faintly, he found it quite a simple task to appease Brenda but then his life was a lot like that, he got into trouble and simply charmed his way out of it. Sometimes he just got lucky, those were the days he promised himself it'd be the last time but always some other opportunity presented itself to him and he just couldn't resist.  
  
  
"Lots of jewels and gems," Monte rummaged around a little, "some crafted, most loose.. should fetch us a few hundred thousand at least, if not more."  Brenda continued driving.  
  
  
"You've got a guy who can sell them though, right?" Brenda worried.  
  
  
"Of course!" Monte replied brightly.  
  
  
"Of course," Brenda sighed heavily, "so, where to?"  
  
  
"Hahah, England, actually.. " Monte replied. Brenda felt faint, she couldn't leave the country! She'd never even been on a plane before!  
  
  
"Monte!" Brenda urged him, "seriously? England?! You don't have a guy here in America?"  
  
  
"I'm afraid not, Brenda," Monte looked at her as if she were daft, "you shot him."  
  
  



	32. Flying By The Seat Of Our Pants

Brenda drove onwards, heading for the airport in a daze and feeling quite numb. She had indeed shot someone, she'd killed a man, but in defense of Monte, who was about to get shot himself if she hadn't stepped in. She'd killed someone and yet, she'd saved someone's life. It didn't help her feel any better, no matter who or what you were, nobody's life was more valuable than someone else's.  
  
  
"You're so quiet," Monte commented, climbing awkwardly into the front passenger seat, "was it something I said?"  Brenda sighed heavily, turning right towards the airport's entrance and slowing down a little.  
  
  
"If it was something I said," Monte prompted her, "you should tell me, so I don't say it again."    
  
  
Brenda glanced at him briefly and smiled a little, it was nice that he wanted to keep from upsetting her but it wouldn't change anything. Someone was dead because of her, that was going to be with her for the rest of her life.   
  
  
"How are we going to explain the gems to airport security?" Brenda asked him, "or customs in England?"    
  
  
"Easy," Monte took out a wallet and sorted through many cards, pulling one out and presenting it to Brenda. She pulled into a parking space and looked at the card, her brow furrowing curiously.   
  
  
"But.. but you're not a Master Crafter Jeweler and Gemstone Expert!" she exclaimed, handing the card back to him.   
  
  
"This card says I am," Monte reassured her, "and the number works if they phone to confirm.. I think.. "   
  
  
"You _think?!"_ Brenda repeated, "Monte!"   
  
  
"I'm pretty sure," Monte said quickly, "it's been a long time since I've had to use it.. "  He got out of the car and Brenda walked with him around to the trunk.  
  
  
"Damn," Monte swore, "we can't take any of this shit."   
  
  
"Let's just grab what we're allowed to bring with us and leave the rest," Brenda sighed, holding out her hand. Monte looked at her palm confusedly, lifting his gaze to search her eyes.  
  
  
"Gun," Brenda told him firmly.   
  
  
"Oh!" Monte slipped the weapon out of his pocket, "hahah, _that_ would have been _disastrous!"_ Brenda looked at him worriedly, placing the gun into the trunk of her car.  
  
  
"You scare me," Brenda admitted to him, "you know that?"   
  
  
"Was I too loud?" Monte puzzled, following her inside, "because I can talk softer.. " They walked over towards reception.   
  
  
"Only you might ask me to speak up then," Monte went on.   
  
  
"Monte!" Brenda spun around and he stopped short, nearly bumping into her, "just _shush!"_  
  
  
"Can I help you?" asked the woman behind the desk.  
  
  
Brenda had never flown before, so she faltered, pulling Monte forwards and presenting him to the woman. The woman turned her attention warily to Monte, unsure as to what was happening.   
  
  
"Sir?" the woman prompted him, "can I help you?"    
  
  
"Monte!" Brenda hissed, " _say_ something!"    
  
  
"Oh for fuck's sake," Monte grumbled at her, "make up your mind.. "  The woman behind the reception desk looked amused, but she managed to keep herself looking professional and Brenda just felt her face grow hot in embarrassment.   
  
  
"Two tickets to London thanks, Peaches," Monte smiled at the woman, handing her some cash and winking at her.   
  
  
She smiled bashfully at him and said nothing more, handing him the tickets and his change. Brenda followed him mutely over to the waiting lounge and they sat down, but she just couldn't relax until they were safely in a hotel in England somewhere. Monte looked at her worried face curiously, sitting back and exhaling slowly.  
  
  
"It's not so bad as all that," Monte said, "chin up, love.. I know London like the back of my hand."  Brenda felt slightly more at ease. Monte looked at the back of his hands and frowned, scratching at a small cut.   
  
  
"Huh, never noticed that before," he remarked. Brenda tensed up all over again.   
  
  
"Monte!" she groaned. He glanced up at her, a bit lost as to why she was upset.   
  
  
"Have I done it again?" Monte asked her, "I have.. I've done it again, haven't I?" Brenda sighed and closed her eyes, this was going to be a long, _long_ trip..  
  



	33. London

Somehow, by what Brenda could only imagine was sheer dumb luck, they managed to board the plane with very little fuss. Surprisingly, Monte was quiet during the flight and Brenda was able to get some sleep, she was going to need it. Monte looked at her as she slept and he smiled sadly, because he really did love her so very much but she was always yelling at him for one thing or another. He tried to impress her, but always seemed to fall just an inch short of her expectations of him. Tenacity was his forte however, so he wasn't going to give up just like that. Once they had landed and Monte had convinced everyone that he was legit in having the case full of gems, the pair were soon on the busy streets of London.  
  
  
"Aahh smell that city air!" Monte smiled happily, "that's the smell of home!"   
  
  
"It's the smell of exhaust fumes and stale urine," Brenda grumbled in response as they passed by an alley, "so where are we going?"  
  
  
"We need money," Monte told her, "American Dollars aren't of any use to us here, we'll have to exchange it."  
  
  
"Shouldn't we have done that earlier?" Brenda frowned.  
  
  
"There wasn't any time," Monte explained, "besides the cash, we can also sell a few gems if we need more." Brenda nodded and followed Monte blindly, she had no clue where she was, she'd never been out of her own state before today and so he was like her guide dog.  
  
  
"You can't stay for long," Monte said thoughtfully, "your visa will expire."  
  
  
"I could get a job," Brenda shrugged, "how hard could it be?"  
  
  
"For you?" Monte grinned, "not hard at all, but you know, marrying a local is much easier and quicker.. plus, you get to have a honeymoon afterwards!"  
  
  
"But I don't _know_ any locals," Brenda sized him up, "and I'm not being set up with any of your so called _friends_.. " Monte stopped just outside a building and looked at her almost bashfully.  
  
  
"I meant me, Brenda," he said softly, then he went inside.  
  
  
Brenda hesitated and felt badly for not even realizing what he was offering her, then she quickly followed him inside because she felt lost and scared without him on these alien streets. Monte soon had their cash changed to British Pounds and Brenda felt relieved that they were no longer walking around with no useful money.  
  
  
"Fancy a pint?" Monte asked, feeling celebratory that they'd made it this far.  
  
  
"I'm exhausted," Brenda sighed heavily, "and it's getting dark, can we just find a motel or something?"  
  
  
"My house isn't far," Monte told her, looking slightly offended. Brenda could have slapped herself, why did she keep forgetting he was from here? That this was his own territory?  
  
  
"Right, right.. I'm sorry," Brenda apologized quickly, "I'm just so tired, Monte. I keep forgetting this is your home."  
  
  
"Tired?" Monte tried to hail a cab, "you slept on the plane!"  
  
  
"A little," Brenda spoke defensively, "not enough to deal with all of this!"   
  
  
"We've barely even begun," Monte warned her, "this is far from over, Brenda."   
  
  
"What are you talking about?" Brenda asked him, "we escaped, that's it, right? Nobody's after us anymore."   
  
  
"Look again at these gems, Brenda," Monte said, opening the box a little, "do you honestly think they'll just write them off? Somebody's going to put two and two together, they'll have a syndicate here in town somewhere I'm certain of it. We're not safe yet, but we're safe enough for the time being."  
  
  
Brenda felt her body growing tense once more, as she got into a cab with Monte and sat back to watch the unfamiliar streets pass by her window. They arrived at a large house and Monte got out of the cab, paid the driver and showed Brenda inside, she was most impressed and quite blown away.  
  
  
"How can you afford this place?" she gasped, "it's _huge!"_  
  
  
"It's paid for by the charity I run," Monte answered her cheekily.  
  
  
"But.. you don't run a charity," Brenda called him out.  
  
  
"Rich people with deep pockets need to feel like they're giving something back to society," Monte explained, "I need a roof over my head and food in my stomach.. "  
  
  
"So you rob people of their hard earned dollars?" Brenda frowned.  
  
  
"Pounds, love," Monte corrected her, "and don't worry, they're not working stiffs, they're just entitled brats spending daddy's money to make themselves feel better." Brenda sank down into an expensive and very comfortable sofa, rubbing her eyes tiredly and unable to take in another explanation today.  
  
  
"I guess so long as nobody's getting hurt," she relented. Monte smiled and poured her a drink.  
  
  
"That's the spirit!" he said cheerfully, "brandy?"  
  
  
"Please," Brenda nodded and accepted the drink, "so what happens now?"  
  
  
"It's time to rest, love," Monte told her firmly, "we need to lay low for a couple of days."  
  
  
Brenda slowly drank her brandy and let it warm her up from the inside, not bothering to argue or question him anymore tonight, for her mind was too full and she felt that she probably wouldn't be able to take in any new information anyway.  
  



	34. Giselle

Half an hour later, Brenda was completely ready for bed when there came an urgent and rather rapid knocking at the front door. Suddenly, her eyes were wide open and she was on high alert, snagging Monte's arm as he instinctively moved to answer it.  
  
  
"You don't know who that is!" Brenda hissed, "what if you open the door and bam! You get shot in the face?!"  Monte grimaced and gently pulled free of her grip.  
  
  
"That's going to make for a sleepless night tonight, thanks Brenda," he snipped at her with a shake of his head in disbelief.  
  
  
Brenda tensed up as he continued on his way, pulling open the door and stumbling back as someone launched themselves onto him. With her legs wrapped around Monte's waist and her arms around his neck, the woman was planting kisses all over his face. Monte had to hold onto her to support her weight and make sure she didn't topple them both over.  
  
  
"I saw your lights on, oh my gosh!" she spoke hurriedly and had a French accent, "oh Monte I missed you so so so much! Hi!"  
  
  
He barely got in a word before she fused her lips with his, coaxing him into a passionate kiss that he really couldn't avoid without being awkward or rude. She finally hopped down and beamed so brightly at him that Brenda began to feel a stir of jealousy flare up inside of her.  
  
  
"Who is she?" Brenda asked, folding her arms. Monte looked a little flustered and embarrassed, he tried to mask it with an easy smile but his flushed cheeks gave him away.  
  
  
"Brenda, this is my really good friend Giselle," Monte introduced them, "she just lives next door, Giselle, this is Brenda, my-.. "  
  
  
"Girlfriend," Brenda spoke firmly, extending her hand. Monte did a double take and looked surprised, he didn't honestly think that Brenda was all that into him and he was somewhat thrilled to hear her say it. Giselle blushed profusely and shook Brenda's hand very briefly.  
  
  
"Sorry," Giselle apologized quickly, "I-I had no idea.. "  
  
  
"Yeah well now you do," Brenda ushered her back towards the front door hurriedly.   
  
  
"I just dropped in to say hi to Monte.. " Giselle protested, rounding so swiftly that she twisted out of Brenda's grasp and wandered back over to where Monte stood watching curiously.  
  
  
"Come in, come in!" Monte invited her, "have a brandy with us, I haven't seen you in donkey's years.. "  
  
  
"It's been so long!" Giselle walked with him into the living room, "where have you been? What did you do to yourself?"   
  
  
She began to fuss over his minor cuts and bruises and Brenda felt fired up, threatened and defensive. She went right back into the living room to keep a watchful eye on the two of them, not quite ready for someone to just barge in on her territory just now.  
  
  
"Aww Monte, you poor, sweet thing!" Giselle was still fussing over him, "I wish I'd have been there, I'd have given those nasty bullies a good kick in the balls!"   
  
  
"As if you could," Brenda sniffed, sitting down.  
  
  
"Actually, she's really good at martial arts, Brenda," Monte revealed, "Giselle has saved my skin more times than I care to mention."  Giselle giggled.  
  
  
_"Nobody_ touches my Monte," she smiled fondly at him, "Mon trésor."  
  
  
Monte blushed and Brenda thought she might just throw up, had she forgotten already that Brenda had already (quite vocally) lay claim to him? 


	35. Old Friends

Giselle stayed far longer than Brenda would have liked, she felt like the third wheel as Monte and Giselle caught up with each other until it was nearly three in the morning. At last, Giselle stood up to leave and Monte walked her home, leaving Brenda to seethe about nothing because they were just friends and Monte really loved Brenda more than anything in the world right now. Upon his return, Brenda was standing in the doorway and wouldn't let him back inside.  
  
  
"Why don't you go and sleep at your little girlfriend's house?" Brenda slammed the door in his face, not allowing him to say a single word and she went to bed. Monte stood back from the door, looking quite confused and scratched his head.  
  
  
"Um, okay.. " Monte called, knocking on the door, "joke's over, can I come in now?" He waited, but only silence met his ears.  
  
  
"Bren-Brenda, please?" Monte knocked again, but she didn't respond. He glanced around, but couldn't figure out where else he was supposed to go at this time of the night.  
  
  
"Well would'ya lookit wot the cat done dragged in!" came a familiar voice and Monte turned around quickly.  
  
  
"Hey, hello Snivel.. Can't say it's nice to see you," Monte greeted him.  
  
  
"It's Snarvel," replied the tall, lanky man. He wore shabby clothes, smelled like an old rat's nest and looked like an unshaven, homeless bum.  
  
  
"You alone then?" asked Monte. Snarvel took a long drag of his cigarette butt, he'd found it in the gutter earlier on in the evening.  
  
  
"Brutal's not far off," Snarvel smiled, showing his rotted, yellow and brown teeth. Monte tried not to let his stomach churn too much, some of the teeth had blackened since he'd last seen Snarvel and others had rotted out completely, leaving foul smelling gaps behind.  
  
  
"Oh yeah?" Monte looked interested, "something going down tonight?"  Snarvel sized him up, narrowing his eyes that were yellowed at the whites.  
  
  
"Might be," Snarvel tilted his head, his long, greasy hair falling about his shoulders and smelling like it hadn't been washed a day in his life.  
  
  
"What's the score?" Monte enquired. Snarvel grinned, taking another slow drag of his stumpy cigarette.  
  
  
"Monte!" Giselle called from her front porch, "Monte!"   
  
  
"Better run along and let the professionals handle it," Snarvel smirked, "yer li'l French poodle's callin' ya.. " Monte looked over his shoulder, Giselle was waving him over.  
  
  
"Don't let Brutal hear you calling her that," Monte warned Snarvel, turning back to him, "he's very touchy about his sister." Snarvel scowled at him.  
  
  
"She's a stuck up li'l whore," Snarvel sneered, "I'd sure like to stick it in her a-.. "  A strong hand lay upon Snarvel's shoulder and squeezed it firmly, causing him to wince painfully. Monte relaxed now and nodded to Brutal, who offered Monte nothing less than a warm smile in return.  
  
  
"Monte!" Brutal greeted his friend, "well if that hasn't just brightened up my night, haven't seen you in ages! How are ya, son?"  
  
  
"Not bad, Brutal," Monte shook his hand and Brutal pulled him in for a hug, "how's your mother?"  
  
  
"Good, good," Brutal answered, letting him go, "getting on but still strong as an ox."  
  
  
"Yeah she'll outlive us all that one," Monte grinned.  
  
  
"Ah I don't doubt it," Brutal laughed, "it's good to see you, Monte."  
  
  
"And you, Brutal," Monte nodded.  
  
  
"I feel much better when you're around to make sure my little Giselle is safe," Brutal said firmly, "you are such a clever weasel, always wriggling out of very tight spots. When are you going to make an honest woman out of her, hm?"   
  
  
"I thought I was gonna marry 'er?" asked Snarvel.  
  
  
"Er, I gotta go," Monte took a step back as Giselle called for him once more and Brutal nodded at him before scowling at Snarvel to shut him up.  
  
  
"I would not let you marry my dog!" Brutal told Snarvel and Monte choked back a laugh, hugged his friend once more and left for Giselle's house.  
  
  
"What are those guys up to this time?" Monte asked Giselle, stepping up onto her porch.  
  
  
"Someone has been telling Brutal's plans to the highest bidder," Giselle explained, "you'd better come inside, it's going to get real ugly out there and I really don't want to see you get hurt."


	36. Little French Kisses

Monte went into Giselle's house and she locked up for the night, then she showed him to a bedroom.   
  
  
"You can sleep in here if you like," she told him, "or, well, you know where my room is."   
  
  
She winked at him, kissed his cheek and promptly left him to it. Monte sighed and got into bed, he lay staring up at the ceiling for a long time but eventually sleep took him out of his misery.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Late the next morning, Monte opened his eyes and saw Giselle sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him sleep.   
  
  
"Morning fluffy!" she giggled at him, as he sat up and his hair stuck out at every angle. Monte smiled at her faintly, he loved to wake up to a bright and cheerful smile like this but it was Brenda's happy face he would have preferred to have seen.  
  
  
"I should go," Monte threw back the covers and Giselle pouted.  
  
  
"So soon?" she asked him, "but I have made for you some breakfast!" Monte hesitated.  
  
  
"Not.. ?" he searched her eyes.   
  
  
"Yes!" Giselle replied brightly, "it is your favorite! Cinnamon Swirl French Toast!"    
  
  
"Ohh!" Monte groaned and closed his eyes, "oh I can smell them now!"   
  
  
"Well then come and eat!" Giselle encouraged him, "before it gets cold!" Monte climbed out of bed and walked after her into the dining room, where he sat down to enjoy his favorite breakfast.   
  
  
"Mmm!" Monte shook his head slowly, "I almost forgot how good it is.. " Giselle beamed proudly.  
  
  
"I love to see you enjoying your food," she said with a pleased smile, "it makes my heart sing, Mon amour.. "    
  
  
_"Nobody_ cooks like you, Giselle," Monte picked up his coffee, "I haven't had food this good since I left here."  
  
  
"Americans have not got good food?" Giselle wondered.   
  
  
"They do," Monte replied, "but it just doesn't compare to your cooking, I don't think anything ever will."    
  
  
"You flatter me," Giselle smiled, "you always were my Prince Charming, Monte." Monte set down his coffee and Giselle felt proud that he had cleaned his plate.   
  
  
"I'm just going to have a quick shower," Monte told her, standing up.   
  
  
"Of course!" Giselle nodded, "do whatever you need, Mon amour, my home is your home! I'm so happy to know that you are eating well at least this morning, good strong men need plenty of good nutrition, you know?"    
  
  
Monte blushed and kissed her cheek, she turned her head slightly and their lips met. Hesitantly, Monte embraced her and they slowly kissed. Giselle sighed happily as his hand slid down to cup her ass, hugging her arms around his neck and closing her eyes as the kiss suddenly deepened. Monte reluctantly pulled away then, but Giselle kept him held close to her.  
  
  
"Brenda does not appreciate what she has," Giselle spoke softly to him, "when you figure it out, I will still be here. I will cook and clean for you, give you babies.. I am a happy housewife, no?"  Monte shifted out of her embrace.   
  
  
"She does love me," Monte insisted, "it's not her fault, it's mine. I keep fucking up."   
  
  
"No, Monte," Giselle touched his face gently, looking into his eyes, "you should never have to apologize for being who you are."   
  
  
"Unless you're me," Monte said quietly, turning and heading into the bathroom.   
  
  
Giselle cleared away the dishes and felt her heart grow heavy for him, she was very fond of Monte and it broke her heart to learn that he'd left the country. They had met in high school when she knew very little English and had become fast friends very quickly because she found him amusing and very charming indeed. He was the only one who would even speak to her, so she went to his house often and she taught him some French while he helped her work on her English. Soon, Monte emerged, feeling fresh and a lot more awake.  
  
  
"Oh Monte.. " Giselle admired him with his still damp hair that he'd slicked back for the time being, "mon _ange_.. " She cupped his face with both of her hands, reveling in his modest grin and kissing the tip of his nose delicately.   
  
  
"Thank you for looking after me, Giselle," Monte said to her firmly, "I really appreciate it."   
  
  
"You will always be more than welcome here, Monte," Giselle assured him, "you will come back, no?"  
  
  
"Oui Giselle," Monte nodded, "wild horses couldn't keep me away."   
  
  
She kissed his lips briefly and sadly watched him leave, her heart thumping hard and a sigh escaping her once he was gone. Monte walked across the yard and knocked upon his front door, he felt much better and brighter this morning and he was certain that Brenda would be ready to have a little fun in town.   
  
  
"Brenda?" Monte called, knocking again and he was so excited to show her around that he was almost bouncing on the front step in excited anticipation.


	37. The Tourist

Brenda was already up and had showered, eaten breakfast and was now sitting in the living room. She didn't know where Monte had ended up last night and she was worried about him, which made her annoyed with herself because she was supposed to be angry with him. When she heard him knocking on the door, she exhaled loudly and relaxed, smiling to herself briefly. Relieved that he was safe and apparently unharmed, Brenda got up and went back to being angry at him again. She opened the door and all of her anger just faded away to nothing when she saw him, freshly showered and all bubbly with excitement. She couldn't stay mad at him, not when he was so pleased to see her despite how she'd treated him last night.   
  
  
"Oh good!" Monte looked her over, "you're dressed, I've got so many places I want to show you! Come on!"   
  
  
She barely opened her mouth before he grabbed her hand and they were soon driving out of the street. Monte was driving, because Brenda couldn't quite get the hang of driving on the wrong side of the road, which was the right side of the road here. It was quite baffling.  
  
  
"I'm sorry about locking you out last night," Brenda apologized. Monte looked puzzled, it was normally him doing the apologizing, not her.    
  
  
"I was kind of rude," Monte admitted.   
  
  
"Yes, you were.. " Brenda spoke firmly. Monte looked ahead and suddenly brightened up again.  
  
  
"Just a bit further now," he told Brenda happily.  
  
  
It was quite possibly the best day out she'd ever had in her entire adult life, Monte showed her places she'd only ever seen on television or in books. He took her to see the River Thames, Tower Bridge, London Eye, Big Ben, Westminster Abbey and then they stopped to have a very late lunch in Hyde Park.   
  
  
"There's still heaps more," Monte enthused, glancing down at Brenda's multiple shopping bags, "although I think we should call it a day." Brenda smiled at him, she felt a little guilty for shopping with their survival money but she was just so blown away with how massive London really was.   
  
  
"I've never been so happy," Brenda admitted quietly, "this place is so amazing, thank you for sharing it with me, Monte."   
  
  
"It really is just London," Monte told her, as if it were no big deal, "but I kinda forget how it must seem to someone who has never been here before."   
  
  
Brenda kissed his cheek softly and Monte blushed, scooting closer to her and just enjoying her company. Brenda rested her head on Monte's shoulder as they watched the sun setting, she didn't even miss her job or feel at all homesick.   
  
  
"I love being here with you," she said with a sigh, "I wish I could live here forever." Monte put his arm around her, kissing the top of her head.  
  
  
"Well," he said gently, "that's not entirely impossible, you know. We could get married.. "  Brenda sat up a little as Monte drew back from her, _this_ again? Was he _serious?_  
  
  
"Monte.. " she faltered.   
  
  
"You don't have to say anything right now," Monte told her, "just.. think about it?"   
  
  
Brenda nodded, absently touching the ring on her finger that Monte had given her before they'd left America. She liked him a lot and he treated her like royalty but she just wasn't sure if he was right for her, living the dangerous life he led.


	38. Best Night Of All

Monte helped Brenda carry her bags inside once they arrived back at his house, then he treated her to dinner that night at Guanabara. She'd never had Brazilian food before, but she loved it and talking with Monte over dessert and wine was unlike anything she had experienced so far. He was a proper gentleman and even danced with her afterwards, making her feel so light on her feet and catching the envious stares of other women (and some men) around the room. When they finally got back, it was very late in the evening and Monte was talking excitedly about all the different places he'd show her tomorrow.  
  
  
Brenda enjoyed touring with Monte, he seemed to have a personal story or amusing anecdote for each and every part of London. She felt like she was finally getting to know him so much better, although some of his past antics were less than appealing to her, he was truly making up for it tonight.  
  
  
"Monte," Brenda placed a finger to his lips and silenced him, "just shut up, would you?"   
  
  
Monte nodded, lowering his gaze and feeling somewhat dejected, until she moved her finger and kissed him softly. He looked a little surprised as she drew back, Brenda gave him a coy smile and held his tie, leading him into the bedroom and closing the door behind them. Monte attacked her neck with kisses at once, stumbling with her across the room and falling down onto the bed. Brenda arched her back and cried out loudly in pleasure, clawing her fingernails down his back and making him startle when she hit a sensitive spot.  
  
  
_"Ohh_ Monte!" Brenda moaned, _"ohh_ honey!"  
  
  
_"Mmm,"_ Monte hummed against her heated skin, turned on by her pleading tone.  
  
  
Nuzzling in under her unbuttoned blouse, he nipped at her chest and pulled the garment open further to reveal her bra and the two soft mounds of flesh held captive within it. Brenda moaned as she felt him tonguing her breasts, his fingers clawing at the bra to allow them to bounce free. She gasped and cried out in pleasure, his hand squeezing one of her breasts while his mouth noisily sucked the other.  
  
  
_"Oohh_ you _bad_ boy!" Brenda moaned, knowing her bra had snapped by this time and somehow she just didn't mind anyway.  
  
  
Monte growled at her and lifted his head to playfully bite his teeth towards her, snapping at thin air. Brenda giggled and squealed, pretending to try and get away from him but Monte caught her and kissed her mouth firmly. She groaned into the kiss and he hitched up her skirt, playing with her folds through her dampened panties. She parted her thighs and a deep groan rumbled in his throat, his fingers rubbing over her most sensitive areas. Brenda threw back her head and gasped and panted, whining his name over and over as he began to kiss at her exposed neck.  
  
  
_"Ooohhh!_ Honey!" Brenda cried out and moaned, feeling his fingers slip into her panties and tease over her clit.  
  
  
Monte trailed kisses down to her stomach, still rubbing and stroking along her wet folds and making her hips thrust every so often in response. He took off her clothes, pinned her down and kissed her neck, rubbing her right between the legs until she came and soaked the sheets underneath her. Brenda jolted and shook, her mind fuzzy and her head spinning as she climaxed. She appreciated this because Monte's cock was so big, she needed to be relaxed and slick to receive him comfortably.  
  
  
"I love watching you orgasm, Brenda," Monte murmured into her ear, biting it softly and kissing her neck to hear her plaintive mewls, "I could just tie you up and make you _cum_ over and over and I'd never get tired of it.. "   
  
  
Brenda whined and tugged at his pants, desperate to feel him deep and hard inside of her. She loved Monte in the bedroom, he was so dominant and forceful, he knew what he wanted and he knew how to please her. Best of all, he was generous and tender, never letting her feel unsatisfied or leaving her half finished.  
  
  
"Monte, _pleeaasee!"_ Brenda pleaded with him softly, making short work of his clothes and stripping him off until he was naked.  
  
  
Monte wasn't a muscular man, but he had enough tone to his body that Brenda found exciting and tantalizing enough to make her very aroused. He pushed her down onto her front, Brenda squealed as he kept pushing her until she was hanging half off the bed. He gripped her waist so that she would not fall completely off and then he began to fuck her from behind. Brenda was helplessly bent over the bed, her face almost touching the floor and her legs spread out on the mattress. She moaned and called his name, feeling his cock driving in and out of her mercilessly. Soon she was crying out in pleasure with each thrust, driving him closer to the edge, his grunts and groans quickly escalating until he reached his climax.  
  
  
_"Fffuucck!!"_ Monte hissed as he suddenly stopped, grinding into her but not even halfway inside because his cock would not fit unless she was much more relaxed than this.  
  
  
As their combined release spilled out onto the bed, Monte pulled Brenda back up to hug her against his chest. Her back pressed into his front and his hands grasped and massaged her breasts, his fingers pinching and pulling at her nipples until she squeaked and moaned with pleasure pain.  
  
  
"Monte!" Brenda softly whispered, "I want.. _Oohh._. My _ass_ , Monte!"   
  
  
Monte hummed softly and began to finger her ass curiously, probing and pressing his long digit into the soft yet tight hole. Brenda rocked her hips as he did this and his hand slipped down to tease at her soft folds at the same time. Brenda cried out in a high pitched whine and she rocked faster, grinding into his touch until he threw her down and nudged his cock at her ass entrance.  
  
  
"Yes! _Yes!"_ Brenda called out, " _do it_ , Monte! _Please!"_  
  
  
_"Unnh!"_ Monte pushed into her ass, grasping her hips tightly.  
  
  
_"Oohh.. "_ Brenda moaned weakly, her eyes rolling closed as she submitted to him instantly, " _fuck me_ , baby.. _yess_.. "  
  
  
She groaned helplessly and Monte uttered an animalistic growl, ramming harder into her and reveling in her soft cries of pleasure.  
  
  
_"Huhh_.. Oh, fucking _yesss!"_ Monte groaned, looking down to watch his cock emerge and disappear repeatedly between her ass cheeks.  
  
  
She was so soft and very tight, it felt incredible and he threw back his head, shutting his eyes tightly. Brenda thrust with him, her breath stolen as she suddenly felt his soft balls slapping against her wet folds. He was inside of her ass, as far as he could possibly go. Monte pulled out of her long and slow, ramming quickly back into her until she screamed and her entire body thrashed into orgasm. He held on for a bit longer, leaning down to bite and kiss her shoulder as he suddenly groaned and fucked her ass slower while he climaxed hard.  
  
  
_"Oohh_ Monte.. " Brenda purred, her face contorting with pleasure, " _mmm_ , yeah, fuck me _hard_ baby, fuck me, _fuck me!"_  
  
  
_"Huhh.. "_ Monte groaned and his body trembled with release, sinking his teeth into her soft flesh and making her whimper in pleasure.  
  
  
"Brenda," Monte breathed hotly onto her flesh, making her shiver and smile, "will you marry me, Brenda?" Brenda moaned and soon cuddled up with him under the covers, gazing into each other's eyes.  
  
  
"Yes Monte," Brenda whispered to him, very much in love after tonight, "I'll marry you."   
  
  
Monte beamed so happily at her then, she saw his eyes glisten with unshed tears and she kissed his eyes closed one at a time. They drifted into a contented slumber then, wrapped up in each other's arms and remained fused tightly there together until morning.


	39. Morning Sunshine

The sun in her face woke Brenda the next morning, she rubbed her eyes and frowned with a squint to glance at the clock on the bedside table. It was still early and Monte was in the shower, she could hear him singing happily and splashing about with his feet. Monte liked to plug up the shower drain with a wash cloth, Brenda thought it was quite childish but Monte seemed to enjoy it and so she hadn't said anything to him about it. She slowly sat up and yawned, smiling to herself when she remembered what they had done last night. Her smile faded slightly when she also remembered what she'd promised to Monte, it was undoubtedly the reason for his good mood today. Soon, he wandered back into the bedroom to find something he could wear and Brenda watched him amusedly.  
  
  
"I've got so many places to show you still!" Monte enthused.  
  
  
"Can we just go to the zoo today?" Brenda suggested, "I'm a little tired this morning."  Monte grinned at her, pulling on a shirt and pants.  
  
  
"I bet you are," he agreed, "alright, we'll go to the zoo after lunch, you just stay put and relax, let Monte take care of everything!"  Brenda laughed softly, he did enjoy looking after her and she wouldn't refuse the offer but she was still nervous about the gems and the people who would soon come looking for them.  
  
  
"I'll go and make.. make you some.. ugh.. some breakfast.. " Monte was hopping about, trying to put his shoes on without sitting down. He stumbled backwards and fell into the open closet door, Brenda quickly got up to look in and smiled when she found that he was alright and just laying there with his foot up and tying his shoe that way.  
  
  
"Can you never ever do anything the normal way?" she asked him, lifting her brows. Monte sat up and looked at her curiously, she giggled at his still wet and now scraggly hair. He never really meant to do things in unusual ways, it just happened and he went along with it so why did she have to make fun of him?  
  
  
"What would you like for breakfast?" Monte asked back.  
  
  
"Something fancy," Brenda mused.  
  
  
"I'm a bartender, not a chef," Monte told her, "I can do French toast.. "   
  
  
"Um, no.. " Brenda leaned back, she wasn't very keen on French things at the moment, "just some regular toast is fine, with eggs on top."  
  
  
"Okay," Monte looked confused but did not question it, "did you mean what you said last night?"  
  
  
Brenda hesitated, causing him to give her a disappointedly knowing glance before moving off into the kitchen. Brenda sighed, she was doing everything right with Monte but for the wrong reasons. Last night had been her subconscious way of marking him, claiming him and her promise was her way of trying to ensure he would never stray. As if some paper and a ring would ever make a difference..   
  
  
Monte was keen to marry Brenda because he liked her and he thought she liked him back but he was beginning to doubt it and that was giving him chest pains. He tried not to dwell upon it or think about it too much, he wanted her to be happy and to be happy himself. He daydreamed as he cooked the eggs, then he had to hurriedly throw the pan into the sink as it caught fire. Brenda glanced up as Monte appeared back in the bedroom doorway, looking breathless and out of sorts.  
  
  
"What smells like smoke?" Brenda asked him.  
  
  
"Actually we should go out for breakfast," Monte suggested quickly, "it's much nicer.. "  
  



	40. Twist Of Fate

Brenda sniffed again, then she got dressed and Monte grabbed a tie from his tie rack, quickly fastening it around her head to cover her eyes.  
  
  
"Monte!" Brenda tried to take it off and giggled when he wouldn't let her, "what are you doing? What is that smoke smell?"   
  
  
"I want to take you somewhere nice," Monte said quickly, "it's umm, a surprise!"  
  
  
He led her blindly out of the bedroom, opening the kitchen window to let the smoke out as he took her out to the car. Brenda liked Monte's car, it matched his house; fancy and flash looking. She awkwardly climbed in and put her seatbelt on, smiling the whole time and excitedly wondering where he was taking her. Monte was just locking up his front door, when someone placed their hand over his mouth and dragged him towards a waiting van that was nearby. He struggled and tried to call out to warn Brenda, but she didn't hear him and sat waiting patiently for him in his car.  
  
  
Brenda shivered happily when the car started up and began to drive, but she held onto her seat because she felt they might be going a bit too fast.  
  
  
"Monte, slow down!" Brenda urged, but got no response. She kept smiling, but it very, very slowly began to fade as she carefully reached up and pulled the tie down from her eyes just a little. She grew pale when she saw someone else driving that was not Monte, he had black hair and wore a smart business suit, he also had a gun holstered at his hip and the sight of it made her whimper out loud. He cast her a short glance, a wicked grin crossing his pointed features before turning his attention back to the road.  
  
  
"Do not worry, Mademoiselle," the man spoke to her in English with a French accent, "so long as your boyfriend is cooperative, you shall not be harmed.. "  
  
  
Brenda didn't take an ounce of comfort in that statement, Monte was far too unpredictable and if it all boiled down to him making a choice, she had no faith or trust that he would ever sacrifice himself to save her. They were soon stopped and Brenda was led into a large building, her blindfold was tightened securely around her head and she was held in place by a pair of big, strong hands.  
  
  
A very subdued Monte was soon dragged in moments later, barely able to stand and when they let him go, he slumped against the wall and stared helplessly over at a very frightened looking Brenda.   
  
  
"She's gonna kill me if we survive this!" Monte uttered softly under his breath, lowering his head and coughing painfully, his ribs had taken a savage beating earlier and they still hurt quite a lot.  
  
  
"Where am I?" Brenda demanded with a shaky voice, "what do you want with me?"   
  
  
"We wish to question your boyfriend," the man who had driven her here spoke, "he's a very stubborn man, we cannot get him to talk without having you as an incentive."   
  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!" Brenda spoke loudly and Monte frowned, glancing up at her.  
  
  
"He's not?" asked the same man, "you seem very close to us."  
  
  
"He's not," Brenda assured them and the men all glanced at each other, "he thinks I like him but he's deluded, I could never be with someone so reckless!"  Monte lowered his gaze again slowly, she was going to get him killed if she kept talking that way!  
  
  
"Have you lied to us, Monte?" a second man knelt down and grabbed the back of Monte's neck, squeezing it hard.  
  
  
"Ah! Ow! N-No!" Monte winced, "sh-she's agreed to marry me, I swear!"  
  
  
Brenda felt a surge of mixed emotions wash over her, guilt because she hadn't known he was right there to hear every word she had just said and anger because he was ruining her attempts to get herself the hell out of there!   
  
  
"Look at her finger!" Monte urged them, "see the ring.. "  Brenda swallowed a lump in her throat as her hand was grabbed and turned over, she heard a long, low whistle.  
  
  
"That's some rock!" the pointed man spoke and sounded impressed, "what do you have to say about that?"   
  
  
Brenda sighed heavily and her blindfold was removed, she immediately looked at Monte and all her anger washed away when she saw he was in quite a roughed up state. She was going to have to trust him - again, and simply go along with it.  
  
  
"Alright fine," Brenda grumbled, "so what does it matter if you're just going to kill us?"  
  
  
"We don't _want_ to kill you," said the pointed man, "we just want some information but Monte is refusing to talk. Now, if we perhaps can make you scream a few times, then he will be less inclined to dismiss us so readily.. "   
  
  
_"What?!"_ Brenda was mortified, "Monte! Tell them what they want to know!"   
  
  
"Yes," the man hurting Monte's neck spoke now with a grin, "tell us and we won't have to harm one hair on her pretty, little head."  Monte lifted his gaze to meet with Brenda's and she nodded to him eagerly, but he looked at her very apologetically.  
  
  
"I can't!" Monte insisted, "I'm sorry, Brenda.. "


	41. Distress Call

"Monte, they're going to _hurt_ me!" Brenda's voice increased in desperation, _"please!_ Just tell them! How _hard_ can it be?"   
  
  
Monte knew they would hurt her, there was nothing he could do to prevent that from happening because there was nothing they could possibly threaten him with to make him reveal what they wanted to know from him. His silence just frightened Brenda even more, did he even care? Was this all part of his plan? Brenda looked at him imploringly but Monte seemed very spent, she got the cold dreaded feeling in her stomach when she realized that perhaps he did not even have a plan right now and was completely at the mercy of these men.  
  
  
"Will you tell us now or not?" asked the pointed man.  
  
  
Monte pursed his lips, turning his face away. Brenda moaned softly in fear as a third man approached her, he was holding a hammer and smiling at her wickedly.  
  
  
"Don't worry," the pointed man reassured Brenda, "you'll still have one to write with, now tell me dear, are you left handed or right handed?" Brenda shot a panicked look at Monte, but he was not even paying attention to her just now.  
  
  
"Why don't you ask _me_ the question?" Brenda tried to buy herself some time, "maybe I know the answer!" Monte looked at her now and his eyes grew wide.  
  
  
"Brenda _don't!"_ Monte shouted and he was quieted with a sharp knife pressed to his throat.  
  
  
"I don't see the harm in it, then," said the pointed man, "very well, you will tell us what we wish to know and perhaps I might decide to think about possibly considering letting you both live."  
  
  
"Just ask me," Brenda's voice shook, "please, I don't want to die."  
  
  
"And what of your friend here?" asked the pointed man. Brenda scowled over at Monte.  
  
  
"You can do whatever you want to him," Brenda growled, "since he was so ready to have me beaten to a bloody pulp!" Monte shuddered and swallowed dryly, the knife was pressed too close and it cut him a little when he shifted even the slightest bit.  
  
  
"You will tell us then," the pointed man smiled calmly, "where we can find this person." He held up a black and white photo and Brenda recognized it immediately.  
  
  
"Big Phil?" Brenda breathed, "but why would you want him?"  Monte closed his eyes and the pointed man looked most pleased indeed.  
  
  
"So _that_ is his name!" the pointed man almost bounced on the spot happily, "where can he be found?"   
  
  
"He's not even in London," Brenda spilled, "so you're wasting your time looking for him here."  
  
  
"Where is he then?" asked the pointed man. Brenda looked at Monte, but it was either Phil or her and she really didn't fancy having her bones broken.  
  
  
"America," Brenda revealed, "you can find him in the Bronx.. "  The pointed man made a gesture to the man who was holding a knife to Monte's throat, indicating to slit his throat right now.  
  
  
"Wait!" Monte recoiled quickly, "please! Can I call my wife? Before I die? At least give me that?"   
  
  
Brenda looked at him, amazed and wide eyed. All this time and he was already married?! She seethed and wanted to smack him but she couldn't move from where she stood.  
  
  
"I suppose one last phonecall won't hurt," the pointed man relented.  
  
  
Monte was hauled to his feet and pushed towards another door, he stumbled into a room and the brutish thug behind him stood over him to listen in and make sure he wasn't calling the cops. Monte picked up the phone and dialed a number, closing his eyes and coughing painfully again.  
  
  
"I don't suppose I could bother you for a glass of water?" Monte asked the thug.  
  
  
"What's the point?" replied the thug, "you's dead either way. Make yer call an' hurry it up!" Monte looked down at the floor, finding a small, metal trash can by his feet.  
  
  
"Hello?" a voice came from the phone and Monte sighed with relief.   
  
  
"Hello honey," Monte smiled, "I'm going to be a bit late for dinner tonight, darling.. "   
  
  
"I understand," the voice responded, "where are you?"   
  
  
"Oh you know me," Monte laughed gently, clutching at his aching ribs, "London's really beautiful this time of year.. "  
  
  
"Understood," the voice responded hurriedly, "can you tell us anything else?"  
  
  
"Oh I dunno, sweetheart," Monte frowned slightly, "you know those old warehouses really stink up the streets, especially the ones by the docks, full of old fishbones I reckon.. "  
  
  
The call was abruptly ended and Monte leaned back, as if he were still listening to someone talking. He just had to buy some time now and hope they got to him quickly..


	42. Betrayed

The thug standing nearby got bored and began poking his finger into his ears, digging out large, orange and brown globs of wax that made Monte have to turn towards the window for a nicer view. After a little while, Monte stole a quick glance at the distracted thug and carefully set down the receiver. He picked up the metal trash can and raised it up over his head. The thug turned just in time and was greeted by the metal as it came smashing into his face quite hard, sending him reeling into the wall. Monte stared at him in shock, dropping the trash can and feeling his body shake with nerves. The thug groaned and passed out, blood trickling from the back of his head.  
  
  
Monte suddenly snapped out of it and hurried to the door, pulling it open slowly and looking out to see if Brenda was alright. She was sitting in a chair by now, while the other men were waiting for Monte to come out from his phone call. They paced by a large, boarded up window and Monte closed the door softly. He turned back to the fallen thug, quickly kneeling down beside him and patting him down for anything of use. He located some keys, a wallet that was empty and a couple of anal beads that he refused to even think of touching.  
  
  
"Fuck!" Monte swore under his breath, none of this stuff was of any use.  
  
  
He stood up and wandered around the room, opening desk drawers and checking the cabinets for hidden weapons but found nothing. It seemed as though his luck had finally run out, because the door suddenly opened and the men who had been waiting for him were now standing there and they looked quite pissed at him. Monte carefully picked up the receiver and held it to his ear, the men looked confused and glanced at each other but stood still and silent. Some inbuilt human conditioning told them to be quiet while someone was on the phone, it only worked for a few seconds, then they seemed to realize and broke out in a run towards Monte.  
  
  
He managed to dodge the first one, tripped the second and wrapped the phone cord around the third one's neck quickly. He shoved the third one into the first two, effectively bowling them all over while he hurried out of the room. Monte shut the door, locked it with the push button lock in the door knob and then spun around to face Brenda. So far, there were no other men around and she looked at Monte with a mixed feeling of excitement and anger. The pounding on the door soon started up as Monte stood there, Brenda got to her feet and approached him as fast as she could.  
  
  
"Monte, we have to get out of here!" Brenda urged him.  
  
  
"I know," Monte looked around and Brenda rushed for the door. She grabbed the handle and Monte glanced around at her, holding out his hand for her to come back to him.  
  
  
"Brenda, stop!" Monte called urgently.  
  
  
She pulled the door open and stumbled backwards, as a bunch of people quickly stormed into the building. Brenda was grabbed and dragged outside, Monte put his hands behind his head and dropped to his knees quickly. The door behind him was kicked down and guns began firing back and forth. Fists were flying, knives were drawn, more men came rushing down from upstairs to join in. Monte felt someone hoist him up to his feet and he was hauled outside, where he was shoved towards Brenda and she grabbed him as he stumbled into her.  
  
  
"Monte!" Brenda panicked as he sank to his knees again, "Monte, are you hurt? Oh please, tell me you're alright!"  
  
  
Physically, Monte seemed fine but internally, his heart was broken by her callous words earlier. Brenda fussed over him some more, because Monte's expression was sort of glazed over and she vaguely heard someone mention that he may be suffering from shock. Monte knew what was going on, but Brenda hadn't a clue. Brenda couldn't help him and she felt very upset, she was pulled away from him, blubbering and screaming his name.  
  
  
"It's okay!" came a familiar voice in her ear, "they'll snap him out of it, come on.. "  
  
  
"Phil?" Brenda sobbed, "what? But.. how?"   
  
  
"I'll explain later," Phil replied, "let's get you both out of here." Brenda stopped arguing and let herself be led into the back of a much nicer van than the one Monte was beaten up in.  
  
  
"Where's Monte?" Brenda pined for him, realizing perhaps too late that she cared a lot more deeply for him than she actually was aware of until now. The van sped off and Brenda looked at Phil imploringly.  
  
  
"I'm sorry Brenda," Phil apologized to her, "word has it he sold me out and told them where to find me." Brenda was amazed at how fast word traveled through crime syndicates.  
  
  
"No, you've got it all wrong!" Brenda cried, "Monte wouldn't ever do such a thing!" She grabbed Phil's arm.  
  
  
"How else would they have found out?" Phil asked her, "we were told en route to the building that Monte had been caught and suddenly we got word from back in the Bronx that my apartment was being ransacked by none other than the same organization as the ones that had Monte just now!"  
  
  
"Phil, what's happening to him!?" Brenda demanded, "what are they doing to Monte?!"  Phil looked away from her and Brenda cried harder, a shudder going down her spine as she imagined all kinds of torture befalling her precious Monte.  
  
  
"It was me," Brenda admitted softly, "I told them, Monte wouldn't open his mouth, not even to protect me."   
  
  
Phil looked at her with wide eyes, his heart thumping in his chest and he suddenly pounded upon the glass that separated the back of the van from the front.  
  
  
"Stop the van!" Phil boomed in his loud voice, "turn back! We've got it all wrong!" The van screeched to a halt and Phil grabbed Brenda before she could slam into the glass at the sudden stop. They turned around and Brenda felt guilty all over again, if Monte was hurt in any way, shape or form, she knew that it was entirely her fault this time.  
  
  
Would he be alright? If so, could they ever recover from this? If not, would he forgive her?


	43. Where Loyalties Lie

The van eventually stopped and Phil leapt out of it, Brenda was right on his heels and she followed him as he burst into a derelict building. She blinked in the dimly lit room and they both stood there, breathing heavily and Brenda's hands were trembling with nerves.  
  
  
"M-Monte?!" she gawped. Monte glanced up at her from a round table, several others sat around the table with him and he cleared his throat as he carefully placed down some playing cards onto it.  
  
  
"Oh, um, hello.. " Monte spoke hesitantly, "did you, erm, want to play too?"  Phil looked at them all in disbelief, Monte should have been easily half dead by now.  
  
  
"What were your orders?!" Phil demanded.  
  
  
"We.. We were s'posed to kill 'im.. " said one man.  
  
  
"..After a savage beating," said another.  
  
  
"Ohh, please," Monte rolled his eyes and sat back with a sigh, "really? A savage beating? Like I haven't had at least two of those in the last week! If you're going to hurt me, at least be original about it!"   
  
  
"Monte," Brenda's voice was shaky at best, "now is so not the time to tell people how to hurt you!"  Monte stood up and backed off as the men circled him, Brenda looked up at Phil.  
  
  
"Stop them!" she urged him.   
  
  
"Tell ya what," Monte backed himself into a wall, "you wanna fight? Let's go then, one on one.. " He put his fists up, daring any of them to approach him alone. One of them stepped forwards, a tall, muscular guy and Monte immediately lowered his fists to his sides.  
  
  
"You were sayin'?" asked the big guy.  
  
  
"Well.. " Monte faltered, "I was just saying.. How cool it must be to have such big guns.. I bet you go to the gym just to take your shirt off and impress the ladies, am I right?"  The man grinned, showing his teeth.  
  
  
"I might," he raised his arms and flexed his muscles.  
  
  
"What're you pumping then? 180?" asked Monte.  
  
  
"540," boasted the muscular guy.  
  
  
"Wow," Monte whistled, "I bet you have quite the audience.. "  
  
  
"Ah you bet!" nodded Muscles, "one time, I even managed to bump it up to 545 but I had to drop it pretty quick.. "   
  
  
"Still, very impressive!" Monte was inching his way out of the circle, as everyone had stopped to listen to the story. Brenda just stared, watching the Monte moves in action and she had to wonder just how he'd managed to get them playing cards with him rather than following orders and beating his cheeky ass to death?!  Phil just shook his head and tried not to smile with relief and amusement, the others began asking Muscles questions about how they could build up their own bodies and Monte was almost out the door.  
  
  
But he stopped and looked back, Phil had a firm grip on Brenda's arm and she gulped as she realized he wasn't leaving without her. Not to mention that if Monte couldn't think fast enough to save them both, it was now her time to receive the beating for ratting Phil out to the enemy..  
  
  
"Phil, please.. " Monte looked at him imploringly and Brenda looked shocked as Monte sank to his knees to emphasize the begging gesture, "let her go.. " 


	44. Can't Catch A Break

Phil was torn, he really liked Monte and despite having done his best to get him off the hook, he'd had to go along with the orders of his superiors. In his line of work, it was you or someone else and Phil would always choose his own life to be spared over someone else.  
  
  
"Someone's gotta pay the price, Monte!" Phil reasoned with him, "just go.. walk away while you can."   
  
  
Brenda had no problem in believing that Monte would get up and leave, he had no real reason to hang about now that he was free to go. He could go home, be with Giselle and forget all about her. It's what everyone expected him to do, so of course being Monte, he didn't.  
  
  
"Phil, please.. " Monte tried again, "she didn't know what she was saying! She doesn't know anything, I swear!"  
  
  
Brenda looked at him in both disbelief and curiosity, just what exactly didn't she know? She decided not to ask, because it seemed to be the one thing keeping her alive right now. That - and Monte. Phil approached Monte, dragging Brenda along with him. Monte gazed up at the towering Phil from his kneeling position, then Phil let go of her arm because he knew Monte was telling him the truth.  
  
  
"Go on," Phil said to Brenda, "get outta here.. "   
  
  
"Monte?" Brenda spoke quickly, not wanting to be separated from him again. Phil looked down into Monte's eyes, what he wouldn't give to have those soft lips around his cock right now, to grasp that hair and..   
  
  
"Can I go?" Monte interrupted his thoughts.  
  
  
"Go on," Phil said again, "and keep your noses clean from now on.. I won't be so forgiving next time around, y'hear?"   
  
  
Monte nodded and stood up, he grabbed Brenda's arm and they left hurriedly. Once they were in Monte's car, he sped off down the road towards his home and Brenda could see his hands trembling as they grasped the steering wheel tightly.  
  
  
"Are you alright?" Brenda ventured. Monte didn't answer her, he was busy thinking and had soon made up his mind.  
  
  
"I'm taking you home," Monte said firmly, "back to America, you shouldn't be with me.. I'm no good."  
  
  
Brenda felt bad because this is exactly what she had been thinking and saying all along, but to hear him just come out with it like that, it actually hurt.  
  
  
"I know what you're feeling right now," Brenda told him, "believe me, I do.. I have felt that way since I found you in the alley, Monte. But you know what? You've changed my life and as much as I complain about it.. I wouldn't be happy going back to my nine to five routine.. "   
  
  
Monte stopped at a red light and looked at her, trying to understand what she was getting at.  
  
  
"I thought this was what you wanted?"  Monte puzzled.  
  
  
"It was," Brenda replied carefully, "but.. not anymore."  Monte felt lost as he turned right and headed for home.  
  
  
"I don't understand.. " Monte admitted.   
  
  
"These last couple of days have been the happiest and most exciting of my entire life!" Brenda explained, "I've never felt so alive and you.. Monte, you make me so happy.. "   
  
  
Despite his habit of getting into trouble, Brenda found Monte absolutely charming and adorable. He had everything she never knew she needed.  
  
  
"Monte, I finally realize that I'd be a damn fool to let you go," Brenda said softly, giving his thigh a gentle squeeze. Monte slowly pulled up into his driveway and looked at her again, not quite understanding her sudden change of heart.  
  
  
"You're hot and cold, Brenda," Monte said to her, "I never know how you're going to react, one minute you agree to marry me and the next.. you're telling criminals to hack me to pieces.. "  Brenda lowered her gaze, guilty as charged.  
  
  
"I don't know what to tell you," Brenda shrugged slowly, "only that.. I really do love you, Monte. It just took a dire situation like this one to help me see it and I.. I'm sorry."   
  
  
Monte reached over and took her hand into his.  
  
  
"Brenda, there's something really big going on.. " Monte said hesitantly.  
  
  
"I don't want to know," Brenda told him firmly, "until you make me your wife. After that, everything we do, we're in it together."  Monte took a moment to register what she'd said and he suddenly smiled very brightly at her.  
  
  
"Do you really mean it, Brenda?" he asked her, all bubbly with excitement, "would you be my wife?"   
  
  
"On one condition," Brenda said to him. Monte hesitated, he'd have agreed to anything, he loved her so much.  
  
  
"What is it?" he asked her.  
  
  
"We skip the part where we say til death us do part," Brenda said with bemusement. Monte grinned at her and laughed, nodding his head eagerly.  
  
  
"Whatever you say, Brenda," Monte agreed, completely over the moon and back again, "let's celebrate!"  Brenda smiled back at him and followed him back inside, but wouldn't you know it? They walked right into a couple of barrels pointed directly at them.  
  
  
"Oh great," Monte only feigned happiness now, "a crazy guy with a shotgun! It's not a real party until a crazy guy with a shotgun shows up!"  
  
  
"Monteee.. " Brenda whined softly.  
  
  
"It's okay," Monte reassured her, "I know him."  
  
  
"Why doesn't that fill me with confidence?" Brenda asked him quietly, staring fearfully at the man holding the shotgun.  



	45. Brenda's Last Straw

"On your knees!" came the shaken bark of a desperate man. Brenda and Monte slowly knelt down, placing their hands behind their heads instinctively as the shotgun remained pointed directly at them.  
  
  
"Logan," Monte addressed the trembling man, "it's me, Monte!"  Logan squinted at him.  
  
  
"Monte.. " Logan repeated the name as if trying to remember it from somewhere, "Monte.. "  
  
  
"Yeah," Monte encouraged him, "from Saudi Arabia.. "  
  
  
"When the _Hell_ were you in Arabia?!" Brenda asked in disbelief.  
  
  
"I have a life _outside_ of bartending!" Monte grumbled back.  
  
  
"When do you _actually_ tend a bar anymore?!" Brenda hissed at him.  
  
  
"Hey!" Logan shouted, "remember the shotgun wielding maniac?" Monte and Brenda looked back at him and Logan straightened up, keeping his hands firmly upon his weapon.  
  
  
"What do you want from us?" Monte asked Logan, trying not to look at the finger that was curled around the trigger.  
  
  
"I need help," Logan answered him vaguely.  
  
  
"Well, there's the understatement of the year," Monte smirked. Brenda shot him a look but Monte wasn't paying attention to her right at that moment. Logan blinked a few times, squeezing his eyes shut tight each time as if they were irritating him.  
  
  
"Are you making fun of me?" Logan asked.  
  
  
"Yes," Monte replied, before Brenda could stop him.  
  
  
Logan aimed only at Monte now and Brenda had to wonder just how many more times he was going to have to risk himself just to keep her safe?  She hated to go back on her words again but maybe he was better off alone afterall..    
  
  
"Got something else to say, funny guy?" Logan asked Monte.  
  
  
"Just erm, that your fly is open and there's a lady present," Monte said quietly.  
  
  
Logan glanced down and Monte leapt up, smacking the weapon to the ground and rushing Logan into the wall. Brenda had no time to be surprised, she got up and grabbed the gun before Logan could recover and she hesitantly pointed it at them both because they were now struggling with one another. She watched as they fell to the ground, each scrambling to try and pin the other down.  
  
  
"Hey!" Brenda shouted, just as Logan had done moments ago. They paused, looking up at her almost motionless and breathing heavily.  
  
  
"I think it's time we were all on the same page here," Brenda said firmly, "agreed?"   
  
  
"Agreed," Monte breathed first. Logan sighed and lay his head down on the floor.  
  
  
"Fine," he muttered defeatedly, "agreed."   
  
  
"Brenda, you said you didn't want to know yet," Monte reminded her.  
  
  
"Yeah well.. " Brenda frowned angrily, "I'm tired of not knowing what the fuck's going on!"   
  
  
"Fair point," Monte agreed, "could erm, could you do me just one teensy little favor, though?"   
  
  
"What's that?" Brenda asked him.  
  
  
"Put the gun down?" Monte suggested, "please?"  Brenda quickly lowered it, she hadn't even realized she was still pointing it at them.  
  
  
"Sorry," she apologized in a hurry and she laughed.  
  
  
"What's so amusing?" Logan asked as Monte let him sit up.  
  
  
"It's funny," Brenda smiled broadly.  
  
  
"What is?" Monte wondered curiously. Brenda set down the gun.  
  
  
"I don't even know how to use it," she giggled.  
  
  
Monte sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing against the wall and Logan took a moment to register what she'd just said before bursting into laughter himself.  
  



	46. One Way Ticket

Some moments later, they all sat around drinking coffee and Monte was telling Brenda everything he could remember.   
  
  
"The thing is, I don't actually work for anyone," Monte finished up, "everyone thinks that I belong to one organization or another, but.. " He hesitated, because he wasn't really sure what to say about himself.   
  
  
"Everyone believes you're a valuable asset Monte," Logan spoke up now, "that's why I'm here. There's supposed to be a live auction bidding war and you're the prize on the table. If I don't bring you in to the Dark Council, it's my head."   
  
  
"What's the Dark Council?" Brenda asked, her brow creased with worry.  
  
  
"It's one or two members from every large crime syndicate in the country," Logan replied, "and even a few from international waters. They want Monte, all of them.. So it was agreed that they would bid on him."   
  
  
"Who gets the money?" Monte wondered curiously.   
  
  
"Really?" Brenda shot him a look, "you're about to be bought and sold like livestock and all you want to know is _who gets the money?"_  
  
  
"Well what would you have asked then?" Monte wondered with a hint of annoyance in his tone.  
  
  
"I'd be asking if there was a way out of it!" Brenda told him firmly, "or if there was a-.. "  She paused, realization dawning on her. "There is, isn't there?" she asked suddenly.   
  
  
"There is what?" asked Logan.    
  
  
"A plan," Brenda replied with a roll of her eyes, "a crazy, whacked out plan that would be impossible for anyone but Monte to actually pull off without getting himself killed!" Monte and Logan glanced at each other briefly and Monte stood up to pace by the window.   
  
  
"There is a plan," Logan confirmed, "yes."    
  
  
"I thought as much," Brenda sighed heavily, "so.. What do we do?"   Monte spun around.   
  
  
"Brenda, no!" Monte looked mortified.   
  
  
"Hey!" Brenda stood up now, "if you're doing this, I'm right there alongside you, that's how marriage works!"   
  
  
"We're not married yet!" Monte argued.  
  
  
"I have a ring!" Brenda bit back, "that's a promise, Monte! And you can't back out of it because.. "  She fell silent and Monte stared at her for a long moment. "..Because I love you," Brenda whimpered softly, "I couldn't live without you, Monte. Not now, not after everything we've been through together.. I couldn't bear it!"   
  
  
She started to sob, all the pent up worry and frustration just pouring from her heart. Monte went to her and hugged her, she buried her face into his chest and he rubbed her back. He had no idea she felt this way, she'd always gave him the impression that she was disappointed in him and his terrible habits.  
  
  
"Alright," Monte reassured her, "we'll think of something, don't worry so much.. " Logan felt a little awkward just sitting there but he couldn't leave, not without Monte.  
  
  
"I er, I hate to break this up but we kinda need to get going.. " Logan slowly got to his feet, "everything's organized, all we have to do now is show up."  Brenda hugged Monte tighter and he grunted as she nearly crushed his ribs, or that's how it felt anyway.   
  
  
"Do we need to deviate from the original plan?" Monte asked.   
  
  
"No," Logan shook his head, "it was considered that this might happen."   
  
  
"What _is_ the plan?" asked Brenda.  
  
  
"I don't know," Monte replied honestly.   
  
  
"I'll tell you on the way," Logan promised, picking up the gun and smiling apologetically at them both when they tensed up, "it's gotta look real."    
  
  
Monte nodded and quietly led Brenda out of the house, Logan gestured to his van and they all climbed in. Several men were in the back, but they were friendly and talked about the plan as the van drove off towards the meeting place outside of the city.   
  
  
"Why did you attack us?" Brenda asked Logan, "if we're all on the same side?"    
  
  
"I didn't think Monte would agree to go along with it," Logan replied, "sorry.. "   
  
  
"Whatever, look.. Just tell us what we're meant to do.. " Brenda spoke sharply, "I don't understand what's happening!"   
  
  
"It's simple," Logan explained, "you and Monte are going to escape from the auction and commit suicide by jumping off the cliff.. "  Brenda paled, blinking slowly, had she heard that correctly? Logan wasn't smiling, so it hadn't been a joke. Monte went to stand up, but one of the men grabbed him and sat him back down again.   
  
  
"I won't do it!" Monte struggled fiercely.   
  
  
"You have to," Logan told him firmly, "it's the only way out of this mess."


	47. They Say, Jump..

It was evening by the time they arrived and started walking, Monte and Brenda were guarded closely by the men while Logan led the way. They came to the exact place by sunset and there were already people gathered around, eyeing each other suspiciously and there were guns everywhere. Brenda looked over at the cliff's edge, it was getting really windy up there and she wondered how they were supposed to make a run for it when they'd just get shot at the moment they escaped. Monte's eyes were darting around quickly and she knew he was looking for another way out of this, she closed her eyes and prayed for an idea to come to him. She and Monte were held tightly by the men, while Logan gathered up the bidders and started the auction as quickly as possible.  
  
  
As it went on for several minutes, Logan kept glancing at Monte and Brenda but neither of them moved. Brenda refused to leave Monte's side and he simply hadn't made an effort to even budge an inch, despite the fact that the grip upon them both had relaxed quite dramatically.  
  
  
"What're you two waiting for?!" hissed one of the men through clenched teeth, "get going!"   
  
  
Monte just stood there, calm as you like and Brenda felt her heart pounding nearly out of her chest. Logan eventually gave the men a discreet gesture by rubbing his nose in a certain way, the man holding Brenda sighed heavily.  
  
  
"You gave us no choice," he said quietly, as if in apology and he dragged Brenda to the cliff's edge.  
  
  
Monte watched with wide eyes, but none of the bidders took much notice, they wanted Monte, not her. Brenda started to plead for her life and Monte struggled furiously now, catching the man restraining him by surprise and suddenly breaking free. He ran madly towards Brenda, but she was pushed off the cliff before he got there. Brenda screamed and somehow clung to the edge with just her fingers, Monte barreled into the man who had shoved her, sending him over the cliff and down to his death. Monte grabbed Brenda's arm, but she was hanging freely and he couldn't muster up enough strength to haul her up.  
  
  
"Monte!" Brenda gasped desperately, "Monte, don't let go!!"   
  
  
"I won't!" Monte grit his jaw but she was slipping and he was using his other hand to keep himself from slipping down after her. Brenda looked down.  
  
  
"No, Brenda don't.. " Monte seemed to guess what she was thinking, "please, look at me!"  
  
  
Brenda turned her gaze back up to him, tears shone in her eyes.  
  
  
"You've got to let go now," she said softly, "they won't help us.. "   
  
  
Monte glanced over his shoulder, they had all formed a semi circle around the scene but dared not step in, fearing he would jump if they got too close. His gaze returned to hers, determination within his eyes.  
  
  
"If you fall," Monte said firmly, "I'm coming with you."  Brenda looked at him pointedly.  
  
  
"Monte, trust me.. " she said gently, "just let go.. " Monte knew he could not hold onto her for much longer, but he'd be damned if he'd let her go.  
  
  
"If I've got only seconds left with you," he said quietly, "then I'll take as many as I can get."  
  
  
She slipped some more and he struggled hard to hold on, leaning down further and sliding from the edge dangerously just to be closer to her. Brenda lifted her chin and they kissed, she closed her eyes as she felt his arm come around her and they embraced tightly together as they began to fall down.. down.. down..  
  
  
But it didn't matter to either of them, if they had to go out, it was preferable to go out together. Their faces wet with tears, each silently prayed for a quick demise without knowledge of ever hitting the ground below..  
  
  



	48. Free Fall

"Looks like the er, auction's over," Logan spoke nervously, clearing his throat as the bidders looked on in stunned silence, "the er, the good news is, your money's um, safe.. heh heh.. "  
  
  
He cleared his throat again, swallowing dryly as the bidders crept towards the edge of the cliff to try and see down into it's dark depths.   
  
  
Something snagged onto Monte and Brenda, stopping their rapid descent and swinging them in towards the cliff face. They rolled onto a jutting shelf, then were dragged by two muscular men into a sort of cave. Still holding each other tightly, they watched as the shelf was then unchained and allowed to go crashing down to the rocks below. The bidders could see nothing in the darkness, but they heard the crashing shelf and believed it to be the sound of crashing bodies and they slowly backed away from the edge. Brenda stared with wide eyes at the two men, as well as the one Monte had barreled into just minutes ago.  
  
  
"Asshole," the man grumbled, dusting himself off, "you could've killed me! I thought you knew the plan!"  Monte said nothing, his heart racing and his mind spinning, what happened?!   
  
  
"What's happened?" Brenda whispered, her voice trembling harder than her body, "why.. why didn't we.. " She trailed off and snuggled up into Monte's chest, relaxing slightly when his embrace around her tightened.  
  
  
"Shh.. " one of the muscular men hushed them, "you're alright now.. Everyone thinks you're dead. You can go now and live without fear." Monte slowly got to his feet, helping Brenda up as her knees shook and wobbled under her.  
  
  
"If you knew about this..!!" Brenda growled.  
  
  
"He didn't," the second muscled man spoke firmly, "it was imperative that you both remained out of the loop."  
  
  
"Come this way," the first muscled man started walking deeper into the cave and they all followed after him.  
  
  
"So.. You really believed this was it?" Brenda wondered, clinging to Monte's arm tightly, "everything you said up there, you really meant it?"  
  
  
"Of course I _meant it!"_ Monte sounded angry at her for doubting him and Brenda rubbed his back comfortingly.  
  
  
She heard him sniffle and knew he was relieved and frightened, because for once, he hadn't a damn clue what was going on or if they'd actually be allowed to walk away from this alive. The slope of the path inside the cave went upwards and they soon broke out from the pitch black into the cool night air.  
  
  
"So.. What now?" Brenda looked around and questioned the men.  
  
  
"I'll give you a ride home," said the man who had shoved Brenda, "even though I should just leave you out here after that little stunt!"   
  
  
Brenda tried not to smile, but she couldn't help it and she kissed Monte's cheek. She never knew he would go so far just for her sake, it really made her see him in a completely different light now.  
  
  
"Alright," Monte said softly, sounding tired and defeated, "let's go home."   
  
  
Monte was unusually silent and subdued during the long trip back to his house, Brenda was concerned about him but let him have his quiet time. When they arrived, the man just drove off quickly and Brenda led Monte inside. She let go of his arm and he turned towards her, pulling her back into him for a hug. She could feel his body shaking badly as she embraced with him, so she kept her grip around him equally as tight.  
  
  
"It's okay, baby," she whispered, her breath trembling despite her reassurance, "it's okay.. "  
  
  



	49. Night Of Passion

Monte turned his face towards Brenda's, seeking her lips and she gently turned to meet him in a deep, slow kiss. All the fear and panic melted away from her and in turn, she felt Monte starting to relax as well. She ventured to run her hand up under his shirt and was rewarded with a soft moan into her mouth, then she felt his hand slip down and squeeze her ass firmly. She smiled against his lips, backing towards the bedroom and he had no choice but to follow her because he didn't want to part from her tonight, or ever again. As they approached the bed, Monte pulled back for a moment to search her eyes, she smiled softly at him and drew him in for another deep kiss.  
  
  
With her consent, Monte pushed her gently down onto the bed and lay on top of her, they stayed there for a while, just kissing and softly murmuring into one another’s mouth. Brenda rolled them over until she was the one on top, still kissing and now slowly unbuttoning his shirt. As she tossed it to the floor, she ran her hands over his chest and leaned down to kiss him again. Monte took the opportunity to unbutton her blouse and remove it, exposing her breasts by pushing her bra up over them. His hands cupped and squeezed them sensually, thumbing her nipples and enjoying her soft, breathy moans into his mouth. All thoughts of their recent trauma were pushed aside, they could talk about it later. Right now, it was time to savor the feeling of being alive and of being together to tell the tale.  
  
  
Brenda had never felt so completely and utterly loved before, Monte’s devotion to her had finally won her heart and she was never going to let him feel unwanted ever again. She sat back as he sat up and began kissing softly all the way down her front, between her breasts and down over her stomach. She shivered with pleasure as his hot, wet kisses returned back up along the trail he’d just left behind and his hands massaged her breasts firmly.  
  
  
“Monte.. “ Brenda moaned his name and arched into his gentle touch, her lips parting to receive his tongue as he kissed her passionately once more. Shedding the rest of their clothes, they lay back down and Monte began to cup and fondle her buttocks with one hand. Brenda sighed dreamily, as his other hand cupped her face and he continued to kiss her with every ounce of love and affection he could muster.  
  
  
His hand ran down over her breast, tickled it softly across her ribs to give rise to goosebumps all over her body until it came to rest lightly on her stomach. He could feel the difference in her body from when they had first made love, she was gaining a healthy amount of weight and was no longer so thin that he could touch the bones of her joints. Brenda felt healthier too, for Monte was always making sure they had their three meals a day and she wasn’t rushing off to work each morning with nothing but a crust of dry toast and a mouthful of juice. Monte groaned at her fleshy new love handles, having something to grasp onto was turning him on immensely.  
  
  
Brenda wrapped her leg around his waist, encouraging him to enter her right now, already moist and ready to take him in. It was always slow going at first, while she adjusted to his size and girth but Monte was gentle and patient, always. Once they got into a steady rhythm, she felt his fingers slicking between them and then prodding softly but firmly at her ass. Brenda moaned into his mouth, a new surge of energy building up within her as she threw herself into the kiss. Monte’s finger slipped into her ass, carefully moving in and out of it in time with their thrusts. Brenda sighed, gasped and moaned, her eyes rolling in pleasure under her closed lids.  
  
  
A second finger slipped in and Brenda felt a whimper escape her throat, lifting her knee a little higher up over his waist to relax herself down there. Monte hummed in response, moving his lips down to her throat so that she could cry out and call his name in earnest. Brenda shook with the effort not to climax, but she tensed up and pulsed around his cock, jolting and begging for him not to stop. Monte slid in a third finger, still thrusting into her clamping entrance and grunting with the effort to remain on the edge of release himself.  
  
  
_“Oohh,_ Monte!!” Brenda threw back her head and he invited himself to suck and nip at her breasts while she fastened her fingers into his hair tightly.  
  
  
A desperate, almost animalistic groan rumbled up from deep in her throat as Monte pushed a fourth finger into her ass, parting his fingers and still slicking them in and out of her quite deeply. He thrust harder and she began to pant heavily, pulling tightly at his hair and making him suck in a sharp hiss through his teeth. Brenda squeezed her eyes shut and vocalized her second orgasm, feeling Monte become motionless as she quivered and pulsed around his throbbing member once again. Monte then slowly eased out of her, his cock slick with her release and her juices wetting her thighs. Pushing her down onto her front, he carefully removed his fingers and gradually replaced them with his cock. Brenda clawed at the sheets, relaxing and taking him in inch by inch to the hilt. Her breaths came out short and fast at first, making her feel dizzy until he began to massage and knead at the small of her back and behind her ribs.  
  
  
Brenda moaned and took deeper breaths then, calming her spinning mind and enjoying his gentle thrusts as she began to move with him. Clinging to the headboard, she cried out for him to take her harder and faster, lost in the throes of his lustful groans. Monte rest his forehead right in the middle of her back, watching himself fuck her ass while his hands gripped her waist firmly. The bed started to thump repeatedly against the wall, her breasts bounced and they both began to breathe in short, explosive bursts. Sensing his imminent release, Monte slid one hand around to tease at her slick, swollen clit and she rocked against his fingertips firmly.  
  
  
“Monte!” Brenda gasped, _“oohh_ baby, come with me!!”  
  
  
_“Argh, yesss!”_ Monte responded with his eyes rolling shut.  
  
  
“Now, baby! Now!” Brenda called out and she felt him suddenly explode inside of her as she jolted and almost sobbed into orgasm, shaking and trembling with exertion. His cries of release fuelled her on, rocking backwards into him and ensuring he was completely spent before she finally collapsed down onto the bed. She felt Monte pressing his body down onto hers, his soft kisses peppering the back of her neck and she smiled as her eyes closed in anticipation of sleep at last.  
  
  
Talk? What talk? That could happen tomorrow.


	50. So It Begins..

Monte kept himself nestled deeply within her until he was sure she was asleep, then he carefully eased out of her and covered her with the sheet. He moved around to lay in front of her, watching her for more than an hour before taking her hand into his own and lightly kissing the back of it. He then let his eyes flicker closed, sleep finally claiming him but his senses remained ever alert for even the smallest hint of danger. His love and adoration for Brenda ran so deeply, that he was still holding her hand when she opened her eyes in the morning. Brenda smiled brightly, tears pricking her eyes as she gazed at him with such affection that he would have burst into tears if he had been awake to see it.  
  
  
Monte was not a hard man to please, nor was he a pushover, but when he fell in love.. He was in it for keeps. Emotions weren’t always a part of his immediate response, love brought that side of him out and while he liked to maintain a reputation for being a suave, charming bartender who liked to make the ladies swoon and the men rage in silent jealousy; Monte poured his heart and soul into any relationship that he found worth pursuing. It never usually worked, but this time? He’d finally got the girl and she was more than eager to marry him. That was enough for Monte to be truly happy with his lot in life, but what kind of monster had he now created in Brenda?  
  
  
Some many months after they were married, she found herself craving the adrenaline rush and the risky situations that Monte’s bad choices used to hurl them into.  
  
  
One evening, Brenda returned home from her job at the pharmacy where she worked now, only to find Monte packed and ready to go.  
  
  
“Where are you off to in such a hurry?” Brenda wondered.  
  
  
“I thought we could both do with a nice little summer vacation,” Monte grinned brightly.  
  
  
“It’s November,” Brenda furrowed her brow. Monte faltered and glanced out at the sleet covered roads and frost bitten grass lawns.  
  
  
“Umm.. “ he rubbed the back of his neck, “w-winter vacation?”  

 

 

Brenda shrugged, letting him off the hook.  
  
  
“Alright,” she agreed happily, “let’s go!”  
  
  
Monte looked relieved and they loaded up the car, got in and fastened their seatbelts. Monte started the engine and Brenda took out a small handgun, causing Monte to pause and stare at her in surprise.  
  
  
“So,” Brenda cocked the gun and smirked, “who saw you, baby?”  
  
  
Monte slowly smiled at her and pressed his foot down onto the accelerator, speeding off down the road and on towards their next adventure..  
  
  
  
  
  
****  
=THE END=


End file.
